Wild Magic
by AlysiaStorms
Summary: The Evans Family had a magical secret. One that even they themselves may not know about. Harry was about to find out at 17 when he not only inherits James's legacy. But Lily's as well. HP/Wildside Crossover
1. Prologue

I have been surprisingly asked to bring this back.

I won't be working on it as much because I have enough on my plate already as is guys. But this is a crossover with the Wildside series by Melanie Jackson.

**Prologue**

Long ago, before even Merlin walked the earth to teach those among us who have the potential the merits of magic. The Fae walked among us.

Often aiding us and treating the land with the respect that it was given. They as a whole were revered as healers, magicians, and yes even gods. It would go on like this for a long time. But then....

As with all life the desire for power that is not their own is bound to happen.

Starting with the goblins who hated the fae for their use of magic, wars between the magical creatures of the world had begun. Bitter ones that would last for centuries, drawing the humans into their battles, it in the end would come to bite them in the rear.

Humans began to hate.

Humans began to turn away from them.

The Fae began to withdraw from the realm of men.

Many years would pass, and the reality of these beings and their existence would become legend. That is until their descendants began to show powers of magic.

On this world there were two kinds of magic users. One kind was that which is known. Humans such as Merlin, Morgan le Fay, and even the Four founders of the Legendary School of Hogwarts were called Kloka.

This Fae term was simply exemplified, as magic users who need a focus for their magic. Example, staff...wands...etc.

For the other class of magic users?

It was those whom could use magic by will. Jack Frost for example was one such person. Although he was considered human and a muggle by the first group, by the second he was one of the strongest users ever.

You see Jack Frost was the descendant of the High Fae. He was to those who are still alive, and not in hiding. An Unseelie...a Dark Fairy of Death...

Unbeknownst to both sets of users they were about to meet as they did only once before. Harry Potter, hero of the Wizarding world was about to inherit his father's legacy at the age of 17. Unknowingly, he was also about to inherit his mother's as well.

Lily Evans..._**was Jack Frost's niece.**_


	2. Chapter 1

I guess bringing it back was a good idea. I only took it off because I felt it wasn't getting what it deserved. Hmmm shows what I know...*sheepish look

I may actually have to work on it more.

Anyway I do not own Harry Potter or the Wildside series

**Chapter 1**

**London**

Being who he was and out in the middle of the open was admittedly refreshing for the tall man of 6'3. Having shoulder length silvery blonde hair, that he tied back when he felt like it, he smiled as he felt slender arms wrap around his waist.

"There you are Kris." Replied a woman of radiant beauty, as he turned around and kissed her softly. Thick golden blonde hair and vibrant greenish blue eyes smiled as she responded with all her heart, while gazing into his unearthly blue ones. A warming heat surrounding them both, the man smiled softly as he parted from her embrace for but a moment. A glittery sheen from where her fingers were trailing across his firm belly....

"Enjoying the long overdue honeymoon I promised you Adorra?"

The woman grinned as she nodded her head. When she had met Kris, what seemed like ages ago, the adventure that followed was something that to this day she can say changed her life.

For starters she found out that unlike him, she was what was considered a Fae. A descendant of a High one just like the others back in Cadalach, basically she had discovered her family heritage. Adora Navarra was not really human at all. Although it was in her ancestry, she was in fact a Fire Fae with Siren like tendencies.

Unlike most Sirens, such as her friend Io who could call water and any magic at will. Adora could do the same but with Fire.

What had also happened was that the Wild Magic that resided in the earth had done something else as well. Something that had been long overdue for the man that she loved, and who loved her just as much in return, it helped them to fall in love.

Adora was the chosen mate and perfect complimented the cool Death Magic that belonged to one of the last pure blooded Fae alive.

Kris Kringle....

She still chuckled at that surprise bit on news concerning her normally cool and collected husband. That she was married to Santa Claus.

Hundreds of years ago, when Kris refused to follow any more orders of the High Courts before their destruction. He had begun just traveling around the humans as a toy maker. He never used his magic for anything during those years, and well the children that he had cheered up with his kindness.

They forever loved him for it. And through him, the children talked to the others of the joy and peace they felt at his efforts. Him being a known Fae as he had walked among them for a long time as one, he had initiated the first stages of a interracial peace.

The Earth and all its inhabitants became a more peaceful and even the Goddess of the land felt and blessed the world with her spirit and everyone thrived.

But then jealousy was always bound to come at the price for the power it could bring.

When the goblins captured him.... They had liked what he was doing. But they saw something else. They saw the potential for a lot of money and well they taken away the true nature of what Kris was doing and replaced it.

Switched it with what the world knows today. A commercial meaningless joke...

It was how they met, Kris whom had been rescued centuries later, had hired Adora to tell the true story. A writer by trade, the goblins had gotten wind of it.

And they did not like it one bit. But then they hadn't counted on Kris being alive either, and with him teaming up with Jack and the resurfacing of Abrial Nightdemon. The three men were considered the leaders of the Fae whom were slowly but surely coming together once more.

Others like Thomas, Zayn, Nick, Zee, and others of Fae ancestry had joined them in a small mound hidden by magic outside of Las Vegas. A Sithen as it was called long ago, it is growing once more into what it was, when many a Fae walked its natural interiors.

Cadalach was being reborn....

Through the mound, the Fae now had a tighter hold into the world. A world that they will soon find out needed them to come back once more.

The day was July 30th. The time was 11:30 pm.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**Surrey**

Sighing once more, Harry looked out forlornly from his bedroom inside 4 Privet Drive. Once again locked in as usual, he had hoped that even with his coming of age and being old enough to do magic now, that he would at least be able to leave this so called family of his.

Apparently not going to happen....

Even though Dumbledore was gone, he had allowed himself to be persuaded to once again spend the summer within the wards by not only Moony but also Professor McGonnagall. The two had received orders from the Headmaster, before his death as to have Harry stay with his family one more summer, rather then be allowed to move into a place that was his own.

What had made the dark haired youth upset was that Remus and the Weaselys had agreed with him. He knew by the constant letters that they sent and he never answered it was supposed to be for his own well being.

But he hated it here.

He really did.

The only benefit he had was as Remus had pointed out to him reluctantly before he said goodbye, was that at least on his birthday he would be allowed to do magic. That bit of news offered him very little comfort....

Sighing now he spared a glance at the time.

It was 11:50 pm.

Ten more minutes till he turns 17.

Ten more minutes until he is legal.

Ten more minutes until he, Harry James Potter was free.

Moving from the window, Harry couldn't help but rub his arms. Lately he has been feeling a bit cool. It hasn't bothered him in the slightest, but still it was well he just feels cold. Even when Uncle Vernon had tried to grab him, to do the usual beating of course, the vile man had jumped back as if he had been struck by something.

Of course he had attempted to beat him again and again.

Each time though the same thing happened.

He tried to touch Harry and something within or even around Harry would literally hurt him.

And then there were the magical creatures that had been coming for the last month to his home.

All well hidden with magic of course, Harry had found them looking at him with a renewed kind of awe. Dobby on one of his visits to bring him food, had tried to explain it to him what he could sense happening. But then well, considering it was Dobby it had only puzzled the youth even further.

Stretching out on his bed, the soon to be 17 year old in now approximately one minute pulled his blanket around his shoulders as he grasped onto the one thing that meant the world to him.

His photo album...

Every year other then the ritual of leaving his window open, Harry had taken to looking at the pictures of his family and friends. But his eyes mostly never left the front page of the book for it contained the former.

In it, he was still a baby and he was being held by his father and his mother gave him kisses all over his chubby features.

It was a picture that showed how picture his parents had loved him. Despite the misery his birthday has given him for as long as he could remember. Those pictures of just him and his parents made him feel a little better.

Tracing over them even now with his hand, the images of the red headed woman and the man who could be an older version of himself, Harry was ill prepared for what was about to happen.

As the clock turned to 12, Harry felt the overwhelming pain as magic roared to life all around him.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**London,**

Kris and Adora froze as the magic around them screamed with pain. The pure blood fae that he is, Kris immediately sets to willing the magic to calm down.

To speak with him on what is happening, as it is thrown into turmoil. Adora beside him, her hand clutched in his as he goes into a trance of sorts. It is then that the Fairy Roads open beside them.

Temporarily vacationing in a home owned by a fellow Fae named Romeo, the couple was not only enjoying their honeymoon, the trip was also so that Kris could have a better understanding of the world as it was now.

"Adora, get dressed we have to go."

"What's wrong?"

"Remember what Cyra told us she endured?" Kris said quietly. Memories of the white haired woman's words of how she had come into her odd magical skills stepped forth.

She had described that around the time she was 17-18 years old of an indescribable pain that had overwhelmed her senses. A friend of her father had explained that this was the time most Klokas came into their full magic potential.

Having originally thought it was just that, after speaking with Jack and then Kris as well as Abrial, the three had shook their heads no.

For the Klokas although they could use their magic with the use of a focus, the magic had set places to go. The magic would reside there within the body until it was needed.

Now with the Fae....there were no set places.

It just came.

The pain that she had felt was probably the cores of her Kloka side being overwhelmed with the magic, forcing her body to change. To become more Fae like to handle the magic that would now be at her disposal.

Remembering that, as soon as she was dress Adora, had grabbed onto her husband. Waiting and watching as he allowed his magic to open the Fae Roads. As he was doing so another emerged from a separate opening alongside his own wife.

Just as tall as Kris and dressed all in Black, was a dark haired man with piercing dark within dark eyes. Formidable in his own right, the man had a grim expression on his features. His wife Io, beside him the soft brunette who was the complete opposite of him in demeanor offered a warm smile.

Her own blue eyes glowing in the night of England, she smiled softly as she took in Adora and Kris.

Remaining silent, as she was also six months pregnant with hers and Jack's first child, Adora knew that part of the reason for his bad mood was simply that. Io had to come along...

Hidden messages passing between the two men, they both nod their heads in understanding. The magic having spoken to them each, they knew that they were on their way to fetch a new member of the Fae....

As well as kin....after all Cadalach when it had alerted Jack told him simply this.

**His nephew needed him**....

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

Well considering as I stated before that I had only taken this off because I felt it wasn't getting the honor it was deserved. I apologize to those who wanted it back.

In the meantime someone asked who Jack Frost is. So I will use these notes to give you a few insights into the Wildside characters

**In Melanie Jackson's first Wildside book Traveler** he was the hero of the story. Often dressing in all black, he was a re-knowned spy hunted by the Goblins who hated him for interfering in their roles to gain power. And hated by human extremists who knew he was no longer human despite being born one.

Io is a Siren Fae and his chosen mate by the Wild Magic. Like Jack she to is often hunted by both, but instead she works for a third Organization who thinks a lot like Dumbledore would have.


	3. Chapter 2

I do not own Harry Potter or the Wildside series

I almost never answer reviews but wow. Considering there were some exceptionally long ones. Kind of felt like doing it.... Was kind of flattered...almost never get any that long nowadays. I kind of miss em.

**Jabarber69...-** Actually it probably was. Started getting people wanting me to bring it back this last month or so and well I figured if I am going to bring it back I'm going to revamp it while I do it. Only these first few chapters are going to be close to the original.

**Athenakitty...-**Yes, read note at bottom for more details.

**Anaerobie...-** Actually to a degree there will be somewhat. You see Io worked for one that did think like Dumbledore does concerning muggles and wizards. What you don't know from the series is that unlike the Order, they didn't sit on their ass. They did something about it. How do you think in Jack's story he met Io?

Melanie Jackson the author of the Wildside series does have a homepage. I will message you the link if you need it.

**Chapter 2**

**Surrey**

**Aug 1, 12:15 am**

Even with the Fairy Roads opening to guide them to where they must go, Kris, Jack, and their wives did eventually arrive at their destination. A quiet little house in the suburbs, all it took was looking upwards for them to see the intense magic entering a room on the second floor.

Despite being pregnant, Io had managed to bend down and touch the ground. Her senses swirling, she raised a single eyebrow at what she felt.

"Jack, there are wards. It's why no one else has noticed." She replied softly. Her hands on her belly rubbing it to ease some of the discomfort. "And they feel like they are tied to an alarm of sort. So apparently someone is supposed to be watching."

"Why aren't they here then?" Well if that's the case...." The dark man smiled brightly. "Let's just wake up whoever is on the other end while I go and see my nephew."

Shaking her head in amusement, she and Adora back up as her husband and Kris step forward. Even though each one could do it easily on their own, they wanted whoever was supposed to be watching the boy to arrive and with a bang.

Eyes of blue and black glowing with power, the wards shattered in mere moments underneath the might of both Fae males. Adora and Io stepping forward on either side of the men, the four walk into the house.

Now considering what they have dealt with in the past, what they came to see next.

Standing forward, a wall of pure magic came up at will as a large and extremely overweight man was currently beating a young man who was already in to much pain by the sweat on his skin.

Io and Adora both raced, to the youth whose body is in a seizure now from the changes going on within his own flesh. His green eyes, that were brilliant before, were changing becoming an ethereal and almost unearthly shade of green that could rival a forest on a spring day.

"W...who are you?" He whimpered in agony and pain.

For once glad, that she had come, Io called upon her Siren magic. Water considered to be a healer of all life flowed from her fingers to drip softly on the youth who yelled in distress as his body shifts again. But this time unlike before, the woman's presence was soothing...

Calming his body down...

"I am apparently your Aunt, young one. My husband is an Uncle of yours." Io chuckled softly. "Now hush...let me do what I can to help ease you through your changes."

"Changes?" He whispered. Despite hurting, the confusion at her words had thrown the youth. Not understanding what is going on, it had taken one of the men holding the large man at bay to explain.

"Your not human any more kid... You are one of us. You are a Fae." Stated a man in black with a gentle tone as a thin blonde woman comes down the stairs. Her face paling as she sees him, she all but collapses to the ground at the sight in front of her.

"U...u...uncle Jack?"

A perplexed expression crossing his features for a moment, the man lit up and then frowns as he recognizes the woman before him. "Petunia...it has been a long time has it not?"

"How...you should be like... You haven't changed. You still look like you're 30! You should be?!"

"Dead? I know. It seems we have a wee bitty problem with that dear niece." He replied. "It seems the Evans family is not human. And if I am right in why this man is here, you two are married correct?"

Nodding her head simply, as she just looked at the man whom she remembered from her childhood, her mother's older brother, he should technically be 130 or more by this time and yet.

He doesn't look a day over 30. Then hearing his words, she looks at him in horror. "What?! No we are. It's Lily and that freak son of hers that isn't human as apparently you are?"

"Freak am I?" Jack replied with a deadly tone. Petunia for once was glad that Dudley was elsewhere and not seeing what was happening as the man in front of her approached. "Well then perhaps you should know, your dear husband isn't human either. It's more then likely why he married you."

About ready to protest, the fact that her husband paled in fear, the thin woman looked at him and knowing him for as long as she had. "What the.... Vernon is this true."

"Of course not Pet!"

This time the blonde male came forward, the mere power he radiates emanating from his body as he does not bother to hide it, he looks at Vernon with derision as he kneels down. Jack when they had arrived with a single hit of magic had floored this thing to the ground with relative ease.

Seeing the flicker of recognition, Kris gives a deadly smile. "I see you know who know I am goblin. Tell her we speak the truth and I just might let you live."

Having recognized Kris from not just legend, but from recent reports, Vernon had to wonder why he had made it this far. Having seen Petunia Evans who by all accounts for a human was no beauty, but yet radiating of the Fae magic, he knew what he must do as a goblin. He married her.

He just never expected to love her.

When she had told him about her sister, a freak who was just like those damn fae that have plagued his people for centuries, Vernon was not happy. Refusing to have anything to do with them, Petunia at first had been reluctant, because it was her sister. But then reminding her that Lily was not normal, and that blasted red head had it all.

It changed her tune real quick.

And when they had gotten saddled with her nephew, they had a ready made servant in his opinion. After all that was goblin law. If kin can no longer fend for themselves, they become servants for the rest.

When he had started to reek of magic at the age of 4, it had made Vernon angry. He wanted to see if he could beat the magic out of him and with a few well placed threats and then reminders. Petunia did to.

Raising his son, he had Dudley do it as well.

But now as he stares into the eyes of the man in front of him, who snarls in rage. Those fearsome blue eyes becoming like chipped sapphires, Vernon trembles as he now remembers what is supposed to be one of this man's skills.

He can read minds....

And he just read all of his.

"Well will you tell her or shall I?" Kris stated coldly.

Trembling now Vernon looked to his wife and nodded his head. "I...its true pet. I'm not human."

Petunia just sat. Her watery blue eyes just look at him in a mixture of horror, disgust, and confusion. By this time, Jack and Kris could sense the arrival of another all of a sudden. Considering the time that has past, neither man was well and truly happy at the situation that had occurred.

"It's time to go Jack." Kris said as he glared at the large man on the ground. "Let's take your nephew and get back to Romeo's place."

Nodding his head, the black haired man turned away as did Kris. The former gingerly picking up his nephew as Io and Adora both keep him in a healing trance. The two after he had told Harry what was happening, had put him under as to help him get through the changes easier.

Knowing that he would need clothes and things, Jack had already willed it to come towards him. Wand, clothes, books, and a trunk came floating towards him and it was Kris who helped place it where it needed to go. The full trunk floating before him, almost playfully butting the tall blonde in the legs they nodded their head.

Kris's arms freed unlike his own, the pure blooded Fae wills the weave into opening the Fairy Road once more. The two men and their wives stepping through, with the newest Fae, it is as it closes that those waiting outside enter.

Among them a frantic werewolf, who was frightened to death as there was no sign of his cub, but the scent of powerful magic permeated the house everywhere.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**London**

**Romeo's place **

**2 days later**

Harry came to slowly, the pain he had endured was immense, but yet he was puzzled. As when he opened his eyes, he did not recognize where he was. Lying down in a bed, that was twice the size he was used to, the black haired youth found he was in a room that for lack of any better term.

Was fit for a king...

Rich silk hangings and fine carpeting on the ground by the looks of it, he managed to get up only to find he felt different. Better almost...

Wishing he had a mirror, the youth was startled as he stared at the wall in front of him which began to shimmer. A reflective surface offered to his view, Harry was point blank shocked at his appearance.

He was definitely taller then what he had been last week. Now standing at around 6 foot even, he had a lean and muscular build. His hair still messy a bit, it was now just reaching his shoulders.

But the biggest change was his eyes, which still a vibrant green color, they were brighter then ever. Almost glowing....

"It's a sign that you are a Fae."

Hearing a warm feminine voice behind him, Harry whirls around and regrets it as it was moving far to fast. His head spinning slightly, he hears the pretty brunette call for someone named Jack.

Seconds later, caught before he fell to the ground, he found himself staring into a pair of dark eyes. Although they were not green, he recognized their shape....

"It wasn't a dream, was it?"

Chuckling, the other man shook his head. "No it's not. I am your Uncle Jack. Jack Frost is the name and this is my wife Io. I am willing to bet your mother was my niece." The man replied.

Looking at him in disbelief, Harry watched as the man chuckled wryly. "I know it seems odd....?"

"Harry...Harry Potter."

"Well Harry, but it is the truth. I can't really explain it, but I have been alive for 132 years. Which is nothing compared to Kris, or even Abrial." The man chuckled.

"Who are they?"

"Friends of mine...friends of yours to if you would allow them to be." He smiled warmly.

The warmth emanating from this man and woman before him, who begins fussing over him despite her pregnant state, he can't help but savor the feelings that they are giving him.

"So...why?"

"The magic asked us to come for you kid." Jack stated as he stood beside his wife. "Io here is the one who healed you with aide from Adora until a friend of ours named Nick looked you over. He as well as Kris and Adora will be pleased to know you are better."

So many questions coming to mind right now as to whom all these people are Harry smiles softly as Io gives him some strange kind of soup.

It's taste different than what he is used to. It actually soother his body and soul, making it warm and content. Far different from any food he eats usually. In fact, in kind of almost felt like he was drinking one of Madame Pomphrey's potions.

But better...

Speaking of potions...

"MY STUFF!"

"Your school books are over there Harry on the desk. Your photo album I figured along with the pictures are over there on the nightstand." Io said softly as she spoke while she was cleaning up. Jack standing beside her, he smiled as it was time for them both to know this young man. "I figured you would like them close by, and as to those things called clothes. First chance we get, you, I, and Adora are going shopping."

Wincing as the idea was kind of admittedly repugnant to him, he could tell by the stubborn look in her brilliant blue eyes that she wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"What about...?"

"Your wand?" Jack said in amusement as Io chuckled. "It's in a drawer in the desk by the books. You may not need it though anymore."

"Why not?"

"Because Harry being a Fae. You don't need a focus. The magic will work if you simply ask it to. Now though seeing the pictures and the fact that I know that some of those people are Kloka. I am guessing that you are at least half right Harry?"

"No offense Sir..."

"Jack... Uncle Jack to you though."

A bright smile that even lights up his eyes, Jack feels its warmth and the magic giving him approval for those kind words. Its whispers have already told him much about his great-nephew as he slept off the changes, but to help the youth. Sometimes one has to talk about it...

Kris having already known about Harry''s heritage from the feel the Wild Magic was giving him. They told him that it was definitely the same sensations he had gotten from before when he had met Cyra and her mate Thomas. He had explained to Jack and the man agreed that maybe it is best the woman comes to see his nephew, to help him adjust.

But that is for later on...

"Okay Uncle Jack...what's a kloka?"

"A kloka Harry is someone who needs wands or staffs like yours, to use the magic." Io replied as she allowed her husband to help her up, answering before he could. "Because we are Fae, we do not need such a focus."

"Then my father...was a kloka? And my mother a fae?"

"Your mother, my dear niece Lily, may not have realized that she was a Fae Harry." Jack answered. "The Wild Magic works in different ways. She may have never awakened to her full potential in the magic, but only awoke enough to be mistaken as a Kloka."

"While I..."

"Have fully awakened into your power Harry..." Jack said as he gave the youth a reassuring squeeze.

Before anything else was said, there was a constant pecking at the window. Enough to irritate even the best, as Jack moved to shoo off the bird knocking at it. Io wondering, what was taking so long, she smiles softly as she gets up slowly. Harry puzzled of course as he admits the pecking was somewhat on his nerves. He wishes it was his beloved owl.

The youth knows he will shortly have to contact at least Remus and let him know he was all right. The Werewolf was the only family he had left that could remember his mum and dad. He needed the shifter....

Lost in his thoughts, he yelped in surprise as he finds himself getting whacked with an angry wing and a gentle hoot of irritation. A hoot that stated quite simply...

"How could you leave without me?"

Turning he couldn't help but help in joy...

"Hedwig!"

His arm reaching out, the bird hopped on it delicately and went to his shoulder. Her downy feathers nuzzling his chin, Io and Jack couldn't help but smile at the happy features the youth was exhibiting.

"So she is yours?"

"Yes." Harry said brightly. Hedwig was my first real friend. Said bird, hooting proudly at his statement, she looked at Io and Jack and flew towards them. Nuzzling as she lands on his shoulders, the bird seems as if she is telling them thank you.

"Uncle Jack...?"

"Yes?"

"I need Hedwig to send messages. I am sure Remus and others are looking for me. I left her with them after all and I am sure she was sent to find me."

A smile as the youth asked almost nervously, the man nodded his head. Having detected a locator charm on the bird, before he let the beautiful creature in he had of course destroyed it before letting her in.

Never knowing what will come after him via the goblins, he wanted to be sure that he and the others were still safe.

But hearing it is possible, he nods his head. "Write one... Harry for being a Fae now I am sorry to say. You shall have to be careful from now on."

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

Hero of Wildside series book called _**The Master**_, Kris Kringle is a Pure Blooded Death Fey. Thanks to the goblins whom had abandoned him in the middle of the antartic to die aeons ago, because he was the origins for Christmas for reasons of his own. He is one of the few High Court Fae still alive after their destruction in both courts. Age wise he is a couple of thousand years old.

His mate is Adora Navara. A woman whom until recently had thought she was human, through the adventure where she met him, she not only learned she was not human. But the magic had chosen her to be his mate. For where he was cool and a little to collected sometimes. She was willing to beat some sense into him with her fiery heat. Opposite in nature and yet perfect together....


	4. Chapter 3

I do not own Harry Potter or the Wildside series

**Chapter 3**

**Grimmauld**

**Later that evening **

Remus sat in the master bedroom and sighed as he hoped that the locator charm Moody had placed on Hedwig would find his missing cub.

In the beginning of the year, he did not want to let Harry go back to the Dursleys. In fact, he had ended up arguing for weeks against it. He knew the cub didn't want to go. He wanted to stay with him and just be happy for once.

But considering Voldemort was still around, and with the Death Eaters at large. Moody and Minerva had not wanted to risk it. So it came to be a big surprise when Minerva, who had gone to check on the ward alarms, found them destroyed.

There was utter panic. The order gathered within 20 minutes as everyone had not expected this so soon.

No sign...

No warning...

Nothing was going on to believe that Harry would be attacked this soon.

But apparently they were wrong.

Arriving as they did, they had immediately rushed into the house. All they had found though was Vernon on the floor trembling and Petunia confused and angry about something. She never really said anything, except that they were not attacked. And that apparently, her Uncle had taken Harry along with another man and two women.

Those statements had of course puzzled Remus, to no end because save for a Uncle who had disappeared when they were 8. Lily had no other relatives. And even if she did, the odds of him being alive would be next to nil.

Sighing as his thoughts were full of nothing but concern and dreams of all the trouble his cub could be in. He almost did not notice the pecking at the window beside him. When he did, and saw the familiar snowy feathers of Hedwig, Remus all but tripped over himself to get to the owl and let her in.

Hedwig hooting with joy as she had been with her master, she knows the man in front of her is very important to him. Despite his and even her irritation with leaving him with that mean one who always makes her Master lock her up so she can't fly.

Her Master's new family was much better, her owl senses told her and they even had better treats!

Anyway, doing her duty and dropping the scroll in this man's hands. She flew to her familiar stand and preened her feathers proudly as she got a drink. Believing she knows the figure as much as the Master does, she eventually flies off happily to rejoin him and his new family.

Remus seeing the familiar handwriting, he knows well begins to read....

**Moony,**

**I don't know where to begin. I remember when we left Hogwarts last year, Ron and the others talking about magical inheritances. I really was not listening, and you more or less know why Moony.**

Remus sighed softly as he did indeed know. It was the main reason why, he had wanted Harry to stay with him this summer. Losing Cedric, who was becoming a friend, his fourth year, then Sirius his fifth and Albus last year.... Harry had been a mess.

And he needed him, but yet Remus had allowed himself to be talked into sending Harry back to that horrible family of his. To this day despite writing, not once has Harry contacted anyone at all.

It hurt.

**But apparently, I went through mine according to Nick who is healing me at the moment as he had come at the request of my Uncle. He knows about the wizard or as they call him here klokas Moony. But anyway, yes Moony, if my Aunt Petunia told you about my Uncle taking me. It's the truth.**

**And not only that you might want to run a heritage spell using her blood or whatever you need to check it. But it seems Mum and her side of the family, although they may look it, was not human according to him. What surprised me is Uncle Vernon is definitely not human either. **

Remus's eyes widened at that bit of news. Lily? The Dursleys? Not human? Continuing to read down, the wolf somewhat smiles at what Harry has written. His cub knew him very well.

**Now Moony, before you argue about that. The best thing I suggested to Uncle Jack is that you see him. I think you would understand, better if he explained it to you and me as well. He's telling me as I write this and I still don't quite understand it. But yet it makes sense. **

**Anyway, he says for you to come you need to kind of summon him and he will bring you to see me.**

**Harry**

**PS. Do not show anyone else. He only allowed me to tell you Moony. He states with what I inherited, more then just the Dark Lord will be after me. **

Wondering just who this Jack Frost person was, Remus saw the words underneath Harry's letter written in a different handwriting. Part of him, wondering if this was a trap as Moody would call it. Another part of him admits, he also needs his cub. He needs to see that Harry was all right.

The wolf inside him howling to trust Harry, Remus begins to speak and with each word, he can't help but feel the magic.

**Fae I summon thee**

**Summer's Bane is who you are**

**Name of Jack Frost is given to me**

**I ask you to come **

**  
For it I who seeks your power**

As the last word is spoken, the Magic he was sensing becomes immense swirls of power. That even now his wolf seems almost excited to welcome from the back of his mind. Moony almost seemed to be dancing?

Now as a figure appears and those whom had been downstairs come running up. Moody and the others wisely have left him alone as he had been scared to death when Harry had disappeared.

Having tried to comfort him, the werewolf was still inconsolable to a degree, for if Harry died. What else did he have?

Tonks may be in love with him and he with her. But Harry was the last tie to James, Lily, and Sirius. He couldn't lose the cub. He just could not. He needed the last Potter to live. So when the figure finally emerges. The door slams shut and Remus is greeted with a tall black haired man.

Wearing all black, the figure was of a build similar to what Sirius had been in his prime. Dark eyes dancing, the unknown man raises his eyebrow simply, as if sensing something. A warm smile crossing his features, there is a sense of trust being given that makes Moony happy in the back of his mind.

"Name's Jack Frost and you must be Moony. Didn't figure you were a werewolf. Can get Thomas to fix that for you if wish. Are your ready to go and see Harry?"

Against his better judgment, Remus nods his head. A bright smile crossing the lips of this Jack Frost, Remus watches as the man turns. His hand rising up, the shifter sees as the eyes become a black to rival that of the darkest night. And within moments, the same kind of scent from the Dursley house rises.

Within moments a portal is opened.

"Stay close to me on the Road. There are things even here in the shadows that werewolf or not. Would love to have you for dinner."

Somehow as he gazes and sees a road of light, in the middle of the pitch black darkness, he allows Moony's senses to come forth. The fear the wolf has as he steps onto the road behind the other man, almost causes Remus to turn around and apparate or something if he could.

But then that last bit of Harry's message came to his mind.

**He states with what I inherited, more then just the Dark Lord will be after me. **

Firming his resolve, he follows the man's directions and stays close to him. And as the portal closes behind them, he can see the red eyes and the hissing all around. The sounds of wings, and claws raking against bodies....

"What are they?"

"Nightmares...Creatures that rule hell, you name it." Jack replied quietly. "We call them the Wild Hunt. It is not often that they are called onto our realm. But when they are nothing stops them. They guard the roads for us and at the same time wish to kill any and all who enter. It is simply their nature."

The silence continuing on as they move. Remus admits to wondering how the man knows where to go. Eventually a few minutes later, Jack arrives outside a manor home. Simple and yet opulent at the same time in his opinion, when a very pregnant woman comes forth, his host can't help but smile and greet her.

Curious as to whom she is, Remus is struck not only by her beauty. But by the blue eyes that seem to glow.

"Is this him Jack?"

"Yes. Remus Lupin, I would like you to meet my wife Io Cyphre."

Her hand offered out, Remus gladly takes it with a smile on his features. Despite the darkness of his host at the moment, this woman radiated warmth and life unlike any he has ever seen.

"Werewolf? Thomas can fix that if you wish?"

His mind not paying any attention to that, Remus's eyes catch the green ones of a young man. Different and yet still the same, the shifter bounds over and wraps his arms around Harry who hugs him in return, much to the amusement of the couple behind him as well as the one in front of him bringing out plates of food.

"One would think he was worried about you Harry." The blonde giggled as she willed the candles to light up.

Looking a bit sheepish, Remus parts and checks the youth he has called his own for a long time.

"What happened to you?"

Helping his wife into a chair as he interrupts Jack gestures for Remus to take a seat next to Harry, for which the werewolf does gratefully. "Sit and eat something with us as we speak and to your answer your question. It seems Harry here is a Fae. More specifically he is and we have recently confirmed it, a Death Fae like me and Kris here."

Introductions made towards the other couple which was a silvery blonde haired man and blond woman beside him that he now knew to be Kris Kringle and his wife Adora Navara.

Not able to resist not asking as Harry and the others tried to hide laughter. The silvery blonde explained about his name and Remus's reactions were needless to say hysterical to all but said male who mock glared at his wife with amusement.

"Adora...will you finish that book for me?"

The golden haired woman smiling as she was in mid bite of eating a piece of fish, the woman smiled and nodded her head. "Sure thing Santa."

Laughter breaking out right then and there, despite not wanting to Kris joined in the amusement.

Continuing to eat and allowing the atmosphere to relax at the table. Remus finally looked at Harry and Jack with questions.

"So you are a Death Fae?"

"Apparently so." Harry stated quietly. "Uncle Jack and Kris want to invite a woman and her husband to help me."

"How so?" Asked the shifter as he leaned back, into the chair, a glass of wine oddly twirling somewhat in his hand, he seemed relaxed. Especially as his free hand wandered over and ruffled the hair of the youth next to him.

"Because being the Fae that he is unlike most klokas, which by the way we call wizards, he won't need a wand as much. Cyra, whom we are going to message tomorrow, is half kloka much like Harry is and she still needs a focus from time to time. But as of the last couple of years she has almost all but forgotten she has a staff." Jack replied.

"So Harry will be proficient at wandless magic?!"

"Yes and no." Kris replied. "Harry has told me of the 'blood' issues your kind has correct?"

'Unfortunately."

"Well using that reference. Against someone like me, Harry at this moment will never get up to my level, without a few centuries under his belt. I am what you would call a pure blood Fae; I do not have to ask the magic as much unless it is in context to the Goddess herself. Against others who are not. With the proper training then yes, he would be a master."

"So limited..."

"For now, yes. Jack has talked to Cyra when he went back to Cadalach to explain about why he and Io left abruptly. She and Thomas will soon be taking mine and Adora's place here to help aide Harry out. But..."

"There are other things you may have to help me out with Moony." Harry stated reluctantly.

"With what cub?"

"Money...it seems Goblins and Fae don't like one another much."

Adora gave a little snort at that statement. "That's an understatement kiddo. They absolutely loathe us."

"At least Nyassa and Zee are working to rectify that." Io pointed out. "If they can get the hobgoblins free we will have allies against them as Nyassa is the daughter of Qasim and Bysshe."

Remus listening, his makes a mental note to quiz them later. Hearing the names of those involved in the Goblin wars from his History of Magic class. Well he wasn't going to pass that up. But still, as he looked at Harry and then at Jack, he sighs.

"That bad?"

"They left Kris in the Antarctic to die for a few centuries, because they wanted the concept of Christmas from him to warp into what it is today." Adora replied dryly. "Knowing Harry is this hero, your people expect. Which honestly I find somewhat ridiculous, the goblins won't be able to not resist trying to control him."

Remus could not help but laugh a little bit as Harry seemed to want to hide. Being who he was, Harry in letters since they met had admittedly been groaning over the fact there was always someone who wants him to do what they want. Never what he wants, which of course annoyed the youth to no end as the only respites he could find from time to time was in quidditch and of course with Ron and Hermione.

"Only you cub...only you."

"It's not like I do it on purpose." Harry couldn't help but mutter a bit. The others around him chuckling with amusement at the slightly petulant face the youth has.

"So basically need me to get the money for Hogwarts and such?"

"Yes."

"It might be best, and I will look into what banks are good, that Harry switches at least some of his money after this to a different bank that is not run by Goblins." Jack stated. "I think he would appreciate being able to access it, for other things."

"Gringotts is not the only Wizarding bank. Just considered the best, I will do what I can from my end, to see about getting it transferred." Remus nodded his head in agreement. "In the meantime.... Bysshe? Qasim? They are still alive?" The shifter asked almost excitedly.

"Bysshe is. Qasim regretfully was killed." Jack replied quietly. "From skimming through Harry's books, you want to hear how the Goblin wars truly started?"

Nodding his head, the Fae laughs and begins to speak about what he knew. When Nyassa had joined Cadalach after she and Abrial had saved her mother, the woman had explained the reasons behind some of the goblin's hatred of the Fae.

Talking well and into the night, the five of them got to know one another through history and of course through magic.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**Grimmauld**

Running around now, that another has vanished from a seemingly impenetrable place. Moody and the others were working around the clock to track not only Harry, but Remus down as well.

Hedwig considered to not have returned as of yet. The Order was at a loss of just what to do to find their messing friends. Not a single one, save for five people thought to ask one of two beings who could find their missing friends.

"Dobby!" Hermione shouted out as the meeting ran underneath them. Ron, Ginny, and the Twins whom despite running their shop had come to aide with what they could as they have not seen Harry at all since he vanished in Diagon Alley.

"Dobby I need your help!"

A pop emanating from behind them the five turn around to see the small house elf, bouncing on his feet.

"What can Dobby does for you Miss Hermy?"

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

In her book **The Outsiders** from the Wildside series, Thomas refers to Thomas Marrowbone. Tall with a lean and lanky build, he is considered to be a mixture of so many Fae types he can not really be classified as any one kind save for one.

He is a Dragon Fae. The clear sign is that his twin brother when he was born was not human. But a Fairy Dragon.... It is this dragon that protects Cadalach from intruders.

His mate is a selkie/kloka crossbreed named Cyra Delphin. It is she using her Kloka and Selkie powers combined who released the Dragon from within Thomas's body, almost killing herself in the process because she was untrained. Instead the only sign of the event left was her hair for it had turned from the rich brown that it was into pure white.

It was done so for at the time it was only the dragon that could save them all from the goblins intent on invading Cadalach. Using the bones and treasures left behind of the Fae from long ago.


	5. Chapter 4

I do not own Harry Potter or the Wildside series.

Someone has brought up a definition of Harry for I stated he was a full Fae in one chapter and yet he was a half blood. I am going to attempt to clarify that.

Essentially in many legends, Fae could be termed as half-breed and be looked down upon. But still they were considered Fae. More often then not these particular crossbreeds would be termed as Unseelie while the more pure would be termed as Seelie.

**Chapter 4**

**Grimmauld**

Seeing the house elf, who was bouncing on his feet happily, Hermione just can't help but smile. Ever since he left the Malfoy residence, Dobby has not only gotten healthier. But a lot happier as well, there was not a day according to the late headmaster where Dobby wasn't humming a tune as he happily worked.

"Dobby can you find Harry and Professor Lupin?"

"Yes. Dobby cans find Harry Potter." The house elf quipped. "In fact Dobby already knows where Harry Potter and his Wolf is."

Hearing those words, the five teenagers surrounded the lone house elf faster then the being could blink. About to pepper him with questions, Dobby holds them off with a hand and blows them back away from him. A slight scowl appearing on the normally jovial beings features... "Dobby likes Harry Potters friends, but Dobby **donts** like being crowded."

That said, the wizards in the room look rather sheepish. Knowing how the house elf once belonged to Lucius Malfoy, they were not even going to ask about the reasons why he doesn't like things. Gathering their wits about them, Hermione is appointed the head question person.

"Dobby you said you already know where Harry and the Professor are. Where are they?"

"They safes Miss Hermy." The house elf replied with a happy go lucky look. His features bright eyed and joyful.

The relief on the features of the teenagers evident, they still wisely say nothing as the bushy haired girl speaks again. Her brown eyes glistening with want, she bends down to the house elf's level, so he was not constantly looking up.

"Can you take us to him."

"Sorrys Miss Hermy. Dobby can't right now. Harry Potter and Harry Potters Wolf safer that way. Harry Potter says so."

Before the others could respond to the little elf's cryptic statements, they watch as the big eyes cross for a moment as if hearing something and Dobby can't help but smile.

"Dobbys got to go Miss Hermy. Harry Potters wolf calling for him."

With that said the house elf popped away, before the five teenagers could stop him. Their faces surprised at his words and not to mention incredulous at the fact Dobby knew about what was going on, before they or any of the order did.

Sighing softly, the young woman flops into the chair rather then just sitting as she usually does. Ginny remaining where she was as the twins and Ron collapse next to each other in wonderment.

"Well, now what?"

Ron's statement/question was enough to break the silence. A light giggle erupting from Ginny, it had become full blown laughter from all older teens. The need for this in their eyes, as the held their stomachs; it helped them to gather their wits about them.

Eventually as they settled down, they couldn't help but look at one another and sigh. "At least he's safe. By now Dobby would have told him we were trying to find him and Professor Lupin." The youngest Weasely boy said sadly.

The other teenagers nodding their head, they regret the fact that they had not argued against their parents and the order in allowing Harry to stay with Remus. Knowing him as they did, the fact that not once has he answered their letters had meant he was upset.

When he had initially disappeared, they were all worried and scared for his safety. With the seventh year coming up, and the fact that Voldemort was still at large. There had been talk that the Death Eaters themselves would be on the move even more.

And have they ever.

Twice Diagon Alley was attacked and if it was not for Fred and George and their multitude of inventive pranks. Many an innocent would not have been given a chance to escape when they threw that improved Peruvian darkness of theirs.

After the events at Hogwarts last year, the twins had felt guilty that even though they did not actively let the Death Eaters in Hogwarts. That in their own way it was their fault. A lot of the items Draco had used had come from their shop.

He had used their inventions.

That had made the twins talk about background checks on their customers. Although in the end it was decided they would never do anything of the sort. But they did come up with an idea that even Moody found intriguing.

It was said that those who had resided in Azkaban for more then a month are left with a taint in their magic. One that Moody had confirmed was there if you knew where and how to look. His eye being one of the means to keep an eye on those few who survived the Wizarding prison and the dementors was one such way.

So, the twins had been working on the idea to set up a ward to detect that taint around major areas such as Diagon Alley, the Ministry, Hogsmeade, and yes even Hogwarts. Although, they can do nothing about the newest ones to enter, or those who claimed imperious, for those who were caught and sentenced, like Bellatrix LeStrange.

It would put a hamper on their activities would it not?

The twins had automatically been sent to work, with Moody's help on making the ward possible.

So that was their summer as they ran their shop. The ward had taken them about a month of research and such to study. But in the end it had worked according to Moody.

Hogsmeade having been the testing ground, the aurors stationed there had reported that they had felt something tugging at it on the Outskirts. Upon arrival a battle had erupted between them and at the time Rabastan LeStrange, Bella's brother-in-law, who was leading a squad to attack.

Some of that squad had been able to come through and fight. But their leader had not been.

Thus proving the idea of the Weasely Twins had worked.

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny? Over the summer they had been pretty much in seclusion either at the Burrow or here in Grimmauld. It was a for sure bet, that regardless of whether or not he wins, that the three teens and best friends of Harry had targets on their backs.

Knowing full well, of his weaknesses, within a week of school ending the Burrow had been put under a Fidelius that was held by Alastor.

They still weren't allowed to go and get Harry or even tell him about what was going on. Each and every single one knew that would infuriate the black haired youth, whom as of late had been growing even more angry and frustrated at his treatment.

They had been there. When they had seen him upset after the death of Cedric, followed by Sirius and now the Headmaster. Before he could grieve each time properly, he was sent off to the Dursleys.

He and the others had hoped with his magical inheritance at least he would be able to celebrate it with them. A little bit of happiness in dark days would go far in not only cheering Harry up. But make sure he at least spent time with people who actually care.

Other then Remus though, many of the adults didn't listen.

But in the end all were convinced much to Harry's disbelief. He was sent back to the Dursleys who made his life miserable.

"Hermione..."

"Yes Ron?"

"This blows." The red headed youth replied. "If only they had listened to us, Harry would have been here by now."

"You know they wanted him there only for his safety." Ginny replied quietly. Her own eyes sad and thoughtful as memories of his words from last year swamp her memories.

"Yes I know, and I can see that but what about what he wanted." Ron stated. "God, you didn't see how was night after night in the dorm for those first months last year. Or even the year before. He may have been in danger if he left but damnit! He would have been happier anywhere but there."

The twins not saying anything just nod their heads in agreement. Both have shared a room here in Grimmauld right next to Harry and Ron's share before they went off to school. And a few times Ron has had to get the both of them to help settle Harry's anger down before it lashed out.

When it lashes out, things as they did in Dumbledore's office that fateful day tend to get destroyed or worse...

Die.

"Well wherever he is all we can do is wait. He has Hedwig with him." Hermione said softly. "He will send us something when he is ready...no more. No less..."

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**London**

**The next day....**

Having been talked into borrowing some clothes, which were borrowed from Romeo's closet, Remus was with Harry as well as Adora and Io shopping for better clothes. It seems among other things with being a Fae, they were quite long lived.

Jack in his lifetime so far, has made some excellent investments, that have spawned into the millions of dollars.

How else was he almost able to solitarily not only finance the refurnishing of Cadalach, but to also use the same money to save those of Fae ancestry whose powers have activated.

Between himself and Thomas who was also a whiz in Finance, the two men had made an elaborate security system that not only worked with the magic. It helped them to track down the ones who needed their aide.

It was how they managed to save Nick and Zee after all.

Romeo and Lyris, added more money and places worldwide as he was a producer and she a journalist. When a Fae was located, it was more then likely them who went to find and to hopefully save before others go to them.

Goblins were responsible for a fair share, but lately another issue has risen up.

Human purists were after them as well now.

And they were far more deadly. They were lucky they had gotten to Nick and Zee when they did. Being of Fae descent, Zee especially being of the Finvarra line, the human purists were gunning for their deaths, and the death of her little brother and sister who were all of 8 and 10 years old.

So that is how life went for those of Cadalach. Once numbering a mere 20 people, kids and all, plus one dragon...

It now numbered around 200 men, women, and children, who laughed and played within its halls. Several magical beasts had also found their way in as well.

The human purists had been laid low now for a while. With Kris being free these last few years, the Death Fae's own unique power has started to spread and people were talking and mingling more.

Which is why they were out about in London now...

Already with a few bags filled with pants, shirts, sweaters and all sorts of items that actually fit in Harry's case and not threadbare in Remus's. The two were also holding various bags of women's maternity clothes as well as baby and toys. Eventually it got to a point where Remus and them had ducked into an ally and called for Dobby.

The professor having called on the house elf before, the little being was pleased as punch to help the great Harry Potter and his family with their things. Knowing full well where they were staying the Elf had even volunteered to keep an eye on things while they were gone.

Of course the Fae were happy to allow it, for it seems House elves were related to Brownies.

And they lived well...they lived to serve. It actually made them stronger!

So the little elf had come back and forth to relieve them of their packages and to allow them to pleasantly shop.

Now as they return, they found themselves talking with the two women over their lives. And questions over enemies that even now may already be coming for them....

"Why do the goblins hate the Fae so much?"

Io smiled warmly. Her husband and Kris having explained the goblin wars better as they had heard it straight from Bysshe. The woman was about to speak of what else she had spoke of.

"It all began with a desire to play a joke." Io said softly.

**You see what you do not know about the Goblins is that they to are considered a High court of Fae. What made them different from the Unseelie and the Seelie courts was that they could not do magic. And Glorifimbel, their king at that time was not a very happy king because of that.**

**Mabigon and Finvarra, the queen of the dark and the king of the light, lorded it over the goblin king. Especially the Finvarra king, he of golden hair and pale skin, he would boast and make sure that Glorifimbel did not forget. **

**So the goblin king decided to play a joke on the light king Finvarra. By this time Mabigon herself was getting angry as Finvarra had been saying things that had enflamed the Unseelie. Casting them as monsters and nightmares...simply because unlike what you know. It is they who can summon the wild hunt. **

**  
Those of the Seelie can not. **

**So she handed one thing that Glorfimbel asked for. The finger of a bogey, a creature of the Wild Hunt itself, and the Goblin King retrieved the other thing he desired which was a single lock of Finvarra's hair.**

**With these two items, he infused them into the fetus of a goblin and hence the creation of the hobgoblins, led by Qasim the first one was born.**

**Each one tall like a Seelie, they had all the aspects of the Goblin in looks and features. Which you can figure from what you have seen are not all the beautiful and each one wearing Finvarra's golden hair. **

**Now they were the first goblins to be able to do magic and that would be a great thing for it would put all three on an equal footing, Well to Finvarra, you would be wrong. Mabigon did not care what Glorfimbel did, in fact she even said good for him. But Finvarra, who was quite vain did. **

**He did not like to see all these goblins with his hair, his features morphed onto theirs and he launched a war against them. A war that went on for a long time, for the hobgoblins of course had the magic now as well. **

**Finally even Mabigon began to get irritated as what she believed to be a petty squabble began to encroach upon her domain. She stepped in and negotiated a peace of sorts. The hobgoblins would be imprisoned forever in trees. Which would be a nightmare all by itself, for they would not go quietly, as they were feeling now betrayed.**

**They turned on their creator and fought hard. Qasim did the most out of them all. In the end when all was said and done, the goblins had lost almost everything they had. Their king, their magic, and their influence among the other beings of magic...**

**So yes, to say the Goblins hate us would be an understatement. **

"And that's why we and a majority of the goblins do not get along." Io replied. "Many of them are still angry that their influence among Fae is gone. But yet most no longer really care anymore. They found a new world to influence and it is much better then the Fae."

"Ours..."

"Yes. Your Uncle for example was a president in this Drillings company correct?"

"Yes." Harry worded carefully as he took a bite of his burger.

"Would it surprise you to know that Grunnings was awarded drilling rights to several major oil fields, in the Baltic and the Gulf to be worked on in tandem with American companies?" Adora stated simply. Being a journalistic writer like Lyris sometimes, she knew how to do her research.

His eyes widening at the implications, Harry knowing of the muggle world, explained it to Remus as quickly as he could. The older man paling now, he understands the implications.

"They would have and do have access to controlling..."

"Millions of humans." Io said simply. "It is how they get rich and obtain power. As Harry explained to you, you will find surprisingly enough that in this muggle world as you wizards say that Goblins through surgery more or less hold a lot of the power positions. Detroit, Las Vegas, New Orleans, was essentially Goblin controlled, until we took out their Underground networks."

The Wizarding world, having heard of the explosions in those three American cities which rocked the US Ministry, Remus and Harry both drop their forks in mid bite. Much to the giggles of the two women...

"That was you guys?!"

Io raised her hand and looked rather sheepish... "I am kind of responsible for Detroit, Harry along with your Uncle Jack." Adora looking equally guilty, she mutters New York.

"Why?"

"The goblins were planning things that were beyond pale." Io stated softly. "Let's just this Harry. You told us of things you witnessed in your visions via this Dark Lord correct."

"Yes..."

Io sighed as the memory of that poor girl from long ago comes to her mind. She had veeb turned into a raving drug addict by the experimentation done on her, in tandem with the rapes that she had been forced to witness when she touched the child's mind.... Io had hoped never to see that again. "The goblins can do that and more Harry...and they are far better at it then this Dark Lord....I hope beyond hope that they stay out of your war."

"And if they don't?"

"Then you better hope they prefer they stay out...." Adora stated. "Because if they join a side. Your world no matter who wins is theirs. And it will be hell to get them to let go."

"Remus?"

"Yes Harry?"

"I definitely want a different bank."

"That makes two of us."

"Good thing we are going to take care of that tomorrow with Uncle Jack right."

Nodding his head, the two men follow the women as they continue shopping. Their thoughts on what is happening, they hope that with what is to come. Nothing changes...

Nothing...

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

Abrial Nightdemon is a Dark Fae and the hero of the Book **Still Life **in the Wildside series. His name alone said to strike fear in many as he is said to be even far more deadly then either Kris Kringle and Jack combined. Black of hair and black eyes, he stature is pure Unseelie and on top of which he can blend with the shadows.

His job in the High Court was simply this. He was the Queen's assassin. And once he was given a target...nothing could save you.

He is tempered by his chosen mate Nyssa Laszlo. A sweet and temperamental young looking woman, she is essentially part Hobgoblin. Her mother is Bysshe and her father is Qasim a pure and the first Hobgoblin ever born. She can walk the dreams and the shadows much like Abrial can, but unlike the Dark Fae, she has an extra gift

What she see as dream walks, she can bring forth to reality it is how, they summoned Abrial's ancestor once to control the spirits... She brought him forth from the past, and he used his pipes to lure. One of his many relatives was the Pied Piper...


	6. Chapter 5

I do not own Harry Potter or the Wildside series

**Chapter 5**

**1 week later**

**London**

With two weeks left to go before he returns to Hogwarts. Harry found himself working with a slender white haired woman as he watches the man she arrived with was talking amicably with Remus.

Just a few days ago, and by computer which ironically there was a Gringotts website, (surprised the hell out of him and Remus both). Having closed their vaults up, owls had come up the following day holding the checks for the vaults.

That's right.

Vaults.

As heir to the Potter and Black families, it turns out that Harry was loaded. Artifacts and paintings that had been stored there were going to be sent here via a muggle delivery service apparently for which Harry would be allowed to go through it all at his leisure. (Seems that's why the goblins hired wizards more often then not. They did have accounts in the muggle world and to remain hidden from non-wizards, they hired humans to work with them to handle that side.)

It was so Harry and Remus would be able to see what could be sold and ironically what could be forwarded to Cadalach.

Remus, who didn't have much, was going to trust the Fae as well with what they had planned to handle the money and what few Lupin heirlooms he had as well. Jack who was going back with Io in a couple of days would be sending Thomas and this Cyra to be here in his place.

Cyra to help Harry become accustomed to the changes in his body. Thomas, to not only speak with Remus about the investments and banks for which to deposit that which is their money, but also to talk about the possible removal of the wolf from Remus's blood.

Which Thomas could actually do with Cyra's help. Considering it was she who removed the soul of his brother, who happened to be a dragon from his body. There was already talk that once they got Harry to Hogwarts, that Remus would go to Cadalach with Thomas and Cyra both before returning.

Reason being, the only reason Cyra had been able with the Dragon's permission and Thomas's help to remove said oversized lizard was the fact that they were in a grave of giant bones.

Because other then the body he shared with Thomas, the Dragon never had one. And to use Thomas's when then needed to be saved had caused incredible pain each and every time the tall man shifted his body.

So they had to make him a body from scratch.

Essentially, it was equivalent exchange. Sure the magic would allow you to pull the extra soul out of the body it resides in. But it sure as hell was not going to provide one for it. The magic insisted one is made and well...

They were going to need enough raw materials to work with to do so.

And what better place then a graveyard?

A bit hesitant about it, what convinced the werewolf, it was the fact that they had done it with a dragon which resided in Thomas to make him nod his head in agreement. Right now the two men were going through the artifacts as they chatted about finances and the right investments they wished to make.

Ironically, it was Adora who made a comment about the bank. "Why don't you just deposit the money in several accounts at the Bank of London? The Royals use it, and considering you stated that they and the Prime Minister knows about the Magical World. Surely in that bank, they have a magical branch?"

It turns out they did....

And they had better interest rates, and easier access in both muggle and Wizarding stores, then the Goblins with no fees.

That was a good deal.

Considering Harry had to yet pay for his final year of Hogwarts, they had all ready forwarded the correct amount to Hogwarts to ensure their new client's education was taken care of.

That all taken care of life was actually turning out to be a little bit better....

"Harry, what you must know is that because you are now a Fae like I am, your magic will be somewhat unstable."

"How so?"

"Your magic is used to behaving a certain way Harry. And now that you have become a Fae and have magic itself at your disposal. You just can't channel it through a wand with ease. Think of it like this. You know how you were watching Naruto the other day right?"

Having recently gotten addicted to anime as one of the first things he had done was sat in front of a TV and not budged for near 24 hours straight, the youth had nodded his head.

"Well you know how they constantly refer to chakra control right? That's your issue in a nutshell. Where you are used to have a set level...now you have an infinite amount at your disposal... That Wingardium Leviosa spell you were telling me about? Try it right now, with your wand."

Following her directions, out of habit he whipped out his wand, and in awe watched as a rock went shooting up into the sky faster then he could blink. Soft laughter emanating from the white haired woman beside him, Harry looked to Cyra in confusion.

"It is habit dear one. When you use your wand, you are using that which it itself is used to. Your Ollivander has told you that the Wand chooses the user right? Well your wand remembers how much it uses as well. But add that to your will and what happens."

"You get an extra burst!"

"Indeed! Essentially Harry your wand will be useful for the more complicated spells that you don't know or what not you will be learning in school as you work to ease your dependency on it. These next few years though are essentially a transition for you in learning. You are so used to using your wand that you will forget who you are now and the fact that technically you don't need it. Hence your magic will be a bit out of whack."

"I get it now." Harry replied as he understood what she was stating. "I have to break the habit for each spell that I know."

"Exactly!"

That said he and Cyra began working more on his control of his Fae magic. Cyra being half kloka as he was was better prepared to handle the off set shocks when something went wrong on accident.

Considering Harry was now a Death Fae like them, they had already given Harry a list of some of the more basic Fae magic he will have access to. Things that even now a Kloka can only dream of accomplishing...

Like for starters sensing out the magical creatures around them....

Thus it explained why werewolves, vampires, unicorns, centaurs, and other creatures approached them. Today, Harry had met his first pure Fae creature that remains hidden from sight of all save them.

The Pooka was a beautiful gray horse that just happened to be like the thestrals in the fact that they eat meat rather then fruit and vegetables. Said in many legends to be an omen of death, it was a surprising change of pace or at least it was to Harry, that it was not the case.

That omen of death was more of a misinterpretation.

Pookas only liked Death Fae simple as that. They were the only Fae that could safely ride upon its back, without as others would come to find out being lunch. As the Pookas had a tendency to prefer their meat...alive and kicking.

They were also shape shifters and could go from being a beautiful gray horse. To being a large shark like fish and so on, but the horse was their favorite form. So innocent, and so loving at first... easy to lure in unsuspecting prey.

Until you ride upon its back, if you were not like Harry, Kris, or Jack. You were never getting off. Cyra had stated simply. There were other creatures as well that liked only certain kinds of Fae, but those were for other lessons.

In the meantime, as Harry and Cyra continued to talk and help him understand his Fae ancestry better. Remus and Thomas found themselves chatting with another magical creature that had emerged. One that was well known to the former....

Firenze the Centaur had come on behalf of the creatures in the Forbidden Forest. Being classified as a magical creature, it turns out that he and Thomas were actually third cousins. Carrying requests and missives from them, towards the Fae, they were somewhat in negotiations as some of the creatures wanted to go to Cadalach.

All in all that would be good, but much to the shock of Remus, for the wizards that would be bad.

Magic does indeed have an origin of sorts that is rooted within several living creatures.

If they was to leave the world as the Fae did. Those they had influence over would loose the protection, and above all what they needed to access the magic. Or in plain English, the wands would become useless.

Essentially Ollivander was right in more ways then one, the wand does choose the wizard. Why do unicorn wands, choose those who are innocent of heart and soul?

Why do Phoenix wands choose those who are destined to do amazing things?

Why do dragons choose those who possess great strength?

It is because the creatures that they had come from, would have chosen them as friends, partners, even allies if allowed to approach. So yes before he had become evil, would Fawkes have allowed a friendship with Voldemort to blossom?

Of course, as a part of him would not have picked the Dark Lord otherwise.

So if said creatures choose to vacate the world and move to another? That which they hold influence over...

Would cease to work for those they had picked. Example being the Unicorns, with so few left around now thanks to Voldemort as many had gone into hiding. The wands that they would influence were already feeling weaker to those whom they had selected. In fact many of them among them Harry's friend Neville, ended up buying extra wands so that they could at least keep on learning.

The magical world was changing....and the wizards were none the wiser.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**Elsewhere**

With the death of Albus Dumbledore, Voldemort was beyond pleased. In fact he was down right ecstatic.

One of the biggest thorns in his side was gone and the Wizarding world as a whole was morally destabilized. Without Albus to lead them all they had was Harry Potter. Who at this moment was just a mere boy of 17 years old...

This made him smile, because thanks to the fools of the ministry, many of those twits had forced Dumbledore and those at Hogwarts to make this oncoming generation of wizards considerably weaker then their parents.

Not to say that any of the Slytherins were weak, but most of the remaining three houses?

They could not hold a fly in a true battle against one of his own Death Eaters.

Life at the moment was wonderful.

But yet he still had other things to deal with. Namely, the Malfoys to begin with....

Although Dumbledore was now dead, it did not stop the fact he had assigned the job to young Draco and just like his father. The boy had failed. It ended up being because of a vow, that his potions master had taken, that Albus had died by the hands of his spy.

He was extremely angry about that. Knowing the Order, and the fact that it still had the likes of Alastor Moody and even Minerva McGonnagall within was easy enough to deal with as they were creatures of habit.

The real threat within that group was of course the Granger Girl, and the Weaselys. Not the adults, but the children....

From what his little student spies had told them, which was backed up by his contacts in the Education department, they had been taught by the Potter youth and could prove to be trouble in his side.

They and those in that DA of his could possibly hold themselves in a battle. They had proven it two years ago in the ministry, and again at the end of last year when he almost had Hogwarts under his thumb.

But the cleverness of that mudblood friend of Potter's in tandem with the strategic mind of the Weasely boy had proven to be apparently hard for his people to handle. He had also heard of the other Weasely boys and their abilities as wells.

Despite the fact that they ran a joke shop, the twins Fred and George were apparently the ones responsible for inventing the new wards that he had yet to break down. They were also keen trap makers according to his youngest death eaters who had experienced them first hand as test subjects in those traps of sorts.

Then there was Bill Weasely whom as a curse breaker could make life difficult for him, for to break them, you also have to know them.

And Charlie...dragons, enough said.

He does not even really think of Percy as that particular one was too much like Wormtail for him to be of any real notice. A toady who only knew one word... Yes, Yes and Yes....

As to Ginny Weasely, she was a virtual powerhouse. Even his own Death Eaters, whom he had gotten freed from Azkaban after that debacle at the Ministry, had stated that she was the one who destroyed many prophecies in the Hall.

Add that to the blossoming capabilities of the other members in the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. It was a ready made army of much younger wizards.

"My Lord..."

Red eyes rising up with a look of irritation, Lucius could not help but twitch a bit in fear. But he must ask this of his master.

"My wife...please...."

"Lucius, you know why she is there." Voldemort tsked. "She disobeyed me and went to Severus. Because of that bond she asked of him I have lost my main spy in battle against the Order and those left in the Ministry who oppose me. She must be punished."

"My Lord...I beg of you. It has been two months. Please..." Lucius whispered out.

"No Lucius. Be happy that Bella herself volunteered to administer your wife's daily punishment. If Fenrir had his way...."

Leaving the words unsaid the blonde nods his head sadly in understanding. If Fenrir had his way Draco, would be there as well.

His son....he and Narcissa both had spoiled his son to much and Draco was weak because of it. Bracing himself for the pain that was to come for daring to ask once again for his wife's well being, he is rewarded as minutes later a mild crucio is cast upon him. Standing as strong as he was capable of doing, Voldemort smirked as the strains of how long it was being done to him became effective.

"Now Lucius...go. And do not return unless you are called for."

Leaving, the blonde exited the room to find his son waiting for him. Unable to go back to Hogwarts because of his betrayal, the youth had been at first ecstatic.

But then as time went by, he began to realize his situation. He was now one of the most hunted people in the Wizarding world, because he was considered the accomplice to the man who killed Albus Dumbledore.

And even though they preach about trials and such, the light won't hesitate to kill him or his godfather Severus.

That was a wake up call to his son and right now Draco despite being a Malfoy had also proven to be a fast learner. And in the process of doing things, Lucius realized and saw why his wife did what she had done. Their son had no stomach for this.

Every rape, every killing, and every experiment he witnessed, had made Draco turn a shade of whit that was frightening.

Severus had tried to tell him to not encourage Draco as had Narcissa into following his footsteps. He had tried hard and long...

And now it was to late.

Even now the potions teacher was still angry at something that as of yet Lucius has deemed to figure out. All he could see before Severus hid it away from him was the torn picture of someone whom he always kept close to his heart.

And when it came to Draco, Lucius was jealous of his dear friend for rather then turn to him. Draco would run to Severus.

Before he had thought the Dark Lord would give him what he seeks for his family.

Now?

He doesn't know.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

Zayn is a supporting character in all the Wildside books. One of the few surviving Light Fae, he was originally introduced to Jack by Io as he was her partner when they met. Able to pass for human with the best of them, he is a good man who can heal with his strength.

His mate is a young human woman named Chloe. Not enough Fae within her to actually access powers with, there was enough to allow Zayn to feel his heart beat for her kind and generous soul.

Raped by a troll, she has a half breed daughter named Clarissa and it is she who resides within Cadalach full time, to look over the children. As a teacher and a care taker for when the parents can not....


	7. Chapter 6

I do not own Harry Potter or the Wildside series

Anyway someone asked about pairings earlier and I forgot to answer. I don't know yet. I haven't decided to be honest. If it wasn't for the fact that Draco was a boy I would say him. But honestly I can't write yaoi for the life of me. And I can not see turning him into a girl for the sake of a story. It just seems wrong you know? Would need a damn good reason to do it....

So as to pairing its up in the air girl wise....you all are welcome to suggest but keep in mind. ITS SUGGEST

Try telling me and I will pick the girl on the opposite end of the spectrum just to annoy the hell out of you.

Anyhow back to the story!

**Chapter 6**

**London**

Considering next week, Harry was returning to Hogwarts, he was spending time with Remus and his new found family of sorts. Even though none save Jack, Io, and their baby were related to him in anyway. Like Remus, he was finding the Fae he has met so far, to be far more understanding then most of the Wizarding world.

Their history being told to him in ways, far more interesting then Binns ever could as he listened to Cyra speak, he kind of admittedly half wished she was the teacher instead of the ghost.

But having watched her and her husband interact...

And that of his Aunt and Uncle...

He wishes he could have that kind of closeness with someone. He tried with Cho and perhaps now that he thinks about it. It was simply at the wrong time. Sirius before his death had called it the rebound affect.

She was trying to forget Cedric through him. And well...the fact that she cried according to his godfather was that she knew it was wrong. Her using him to forget someone whom she obviously cared so much for was not healthy and that's why it would never have worked.

Thinking about his godfather, Harry can't help but let out a small sigh of sadness as he stared out over the pool that was behind the manor. Hedwig preening in the trees around the water, she was hooting softly in sorrow for her beloved master.

Long has she felt the loneliness in him, and as much as she does her best to fill it. She knows that she can not.

It is this scene that Cyra finds herself stepping into. Harry sitting pool side, with one leg to his chest and the other dangling in the water.

As a Fae, he now needs that connection more then ever with the Goddess or Mother Earth that had blessed him with the ability to use the magic as it helps to calm him. To soothe the emotions, that could otherwise hamper his ability to use the magic.

Yes he told her about the time he tried to curse a woman for killing his godfather, this Sirius Black. But she was also not surprised when it failed.

Perhaps his Fae magic was kicking in then, for he did have the intent contrary to what the klokas believe. It is only natural to desire revenge against someone who killed your family. But she also knew his Fae side would have prevented it if it felt, that the magic would be needed for something else.

Like a battle with the one who had tried to possess him.

In this last week as she taught him, the beginning control techniques to wean himself off of his wand, he also spoken to her of his past. Those first six years in Hogwarts was something no child should have to endure. She in fact, was halfway tempted to contact Nyssa and have her dream walk to bring back this Dumbledore for not only allowing it to happen.

But to ruin any chance of a normal childhood this young man could have had, kloka or not she wanted to kill him for that.

It led to an idea that she wanted to do for Harry. Something that only Nyssa and Abrial could accomplish. Even for Remus whom had become a good friend to the Fae, it would mean much to healing their broken souls.

"A penny for your thoughts Harry."

Startled at the sound of her voice behind him, she laughed as he whirled to fast and fell into the water. Wondering what the commotion was, Thomas came out as well and the lanky man had an amused look to his features as the black haired youth came up sputtering.

Allowing him time to gather his wits, Harry looks at the couple with a sheepish smile. But his eyes though...his eyes betray a hidden kind of loneliness. One that beckons them to keep him company as he seems silent lost...

"I miss him. I miss my godfather. I miss my mum and my dad." He said softly. "I want to have a girlfriend that won't be judging me for being the 'boy-who-lived'. I want to be just Harry..."

"You will be Harry." Cyra replied as Remus joined them. Seeing the pained expression on his cub's features, he is prevented from saying much of anything as the youth's brilliant glowing green eyes had a dull radiance about them at the moment. "We can not do much about your godfather, or your parents."

"But we can tell you this much. When it comes to a girl, the magic that is within your body will choose for you."

"I don't understand." Harry replied. "My magic will choose her."

"Not quite Harry." Thomas answered with a chuckle as he looks at Cyra. "Magic itself will choose. Think of it like this, when you are with her, you will not know that it is her."

A doubtful look crossing his features, the youth was about to say something when Cyra beats him to the punch. "Harry, what Thomas is trying to say, is that when you meet her. You may not realize that she is the one at first. But what you will know is that you will feel drawn to her and she to you. Magic that makes us who and what we are will push you together. She will be the one whom magic feels best suits you in every way possible."

"How so?"

"Well take me and Thomas for example." She smiled softly. "When we met, I honestly did not believe a single thing that came out of this man's lips. And when he dragged me into that misadventure we had outside of Vegas. He will more then likely tell you I was kicking and screaming the whole way."

"That you were," He chuckled. "If I hadn't though, neither I nor Drake would be alive."

A warm smile lighting his features, Harry couldn't help but feel a little better at those words. Still though, he resumed listening as Cyra began one again.

"Anyway Harry, you will definitely not know that she belongs to you and that you belong to her. What you will know is this, that if you ever try to part you will feel pain." She replied softly. "When Zee tried to leave Nick once, for reasons I can not say as they are hers to speak of. She collapsed. She could not move and she gone all of maybe 20 feet. Once you are together, the magic will never let you part."

"I don't want to force them to stay with me!"

"Harry, they won't be." Cyra laughed. "Harry, when your Aunt and Uncle met, they walked into a bar intent on completing their assignment for their respected organizations. What they didn't know was that it was the same assignment. Kris met Adora all because he wanted to have a book written that told the truth about Christmas. The issue is you don't know when she is coming. But know this; magic itself will bring you two together."

"And she will know the words instinctively Harry when it is time for you both to bond. Those words will seal the connection and protect her from your magic."

"Words?"

"Unlike Thomas, Romeo, or even Nick, Death Fae like Kris and your Uncle have words that their mates will know. Words that she and alone will hear and wonder what they mean."

"What are they?"

Chuckling Thomas looked at Harry with an amused look. "You will know when they are uttered Harry. Your magic will respond to her words and reach for her as you do. The magic will deem her your perfect match."

"I just won't know it, until she says them."

"Pretty much." Cyra giggled as Harry made a face of irritation.

"As Ron would say. That bloody sucks."

"Tell us about your friends Harry. They sound like good kids."

Remus chuckling now as he had remained silent, Harry smiled as well. "They are. Just prior to meeting them at any given time, if a pair of identical twins who happen to be 19 give you anything. Politely refuse it."

"Why?" Cyra asked in confusion.

"You guys know Shakespeare right?"

"Yes?"

"You know Puck, the trickster?"

A dawning realization on their features, Cyra and Thomas laugh themselves in amusement. "That bad?"

"Last time I spoke with them, they had invented something called You-No-Poo. A little liquid designed to give you a rather extensive case of constipation." Harry replied as he struggled to keep a straight face. Remus himself laughing, the two Fae can not help but smile.

Talking about his friends from school and beyond, cheered the young man up immensely. His eyes brighter and glowing radiantly with their newfound power, they were glad they had thought to get prescription sunglasses while they were out. Hedwig had already been sent once before with a letter to the newfound Headmistress of Harry's school Minerva McGonagall.

Inviting her to come in three days to discuss a meeting over Harry's new look and well...talent...

Considering he would need to routine practice his control, Harry was somewhat of a mild threat. Already working with him, as long as none of the spells he learned were to be pointed at someone else. All should be fine.

But as she looked through his old schoolbooks?

Well, she wanted to be sure, that this Defense class, had someone more experienced for Harry to duel with.

Against some of these novices, that Harry mentioned as they had not had a decent defense teacher in years save for Remus, just a simple levitation could kill them if Harry was not careful.

The magic she could sense was eager to please the youth and well. Being used to one way of using his magic is a serious disadvantage at the moment and he would need constant control practice.

Also, she wanted to speak with the woman, about the potential of a mate coming towards the dark haired youth. In all cases of those arriving in Cadalach so far, they couple had met under some kind of dangerous mission or even battle where they had been forced to run or fight.

Jack and Io met because of the drug running and assassination attempts in Detroit on political figures.

Adora and Kris met over a book that if published, could ruin the goblins hold over a major holiday all over the world.

She met Thomas, whom had been caught hacking into a computer system detailing the systematic drugging of the entire city of Las Vegas.

Romeo and Lyris? They met when she in trying to investigate a story ruffled the feathers of a goblin down in New Orleans, who also happened to be half vampire.

One disaster after another and yet it brought them, the people that they love and would never trade for anyone else.

Sighing, she looks at her husband as Remus approaches Harry. The latter playfully pulling the former into the water with him, the older man sputters for a moment before tackling the youth in the water with joyful abandon as they try to dunk one another.

The two older Fae look at one another and hope that they are able to do this again.

Everyone deserves to have a little bit of fun before the battle begins.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

Okay I honestly thought about putting the part with Minerva here. But thought against as it didn't suit with the mood of this particular chapter...

So sorry about the shortness, but Minerva and Hogwarts is coming up so...got to skidaddle.


	8. Chapter 7

I do not own Harry Potter or the Wildside Series

Okay...I can see Gabrielle Delacour and I can see Luna Lovegood as two have suggested. Can lead to ideas there on how to go about this and I can also see an OC character as well. I can also see Ginny. Either way it's mostly thing it helps to narrow a path in the ideas I have. So many and it all gets cluttered in the ole brain, that's one of the reasons why sometimes it takes me so long to update.

To many ideas and hard to focus

**Chapter 7**

**Hogwarts**

Minerva fingered the port key that according to the letter from her dear friend and former student Remus had sent via Hedwig.

In it, he had asked her to come and to come alone as that the people whom had protected Harry were wary of other wizards they did not trust. Harry was fine because he was kin to one of their leaders, a man named Jack Frost. And Remus?

He was allowed to come because he was considered family to Harry. They were the only two that these people trusted so far apparently. According to what Remus had written that the reasons why would be explained when she arrived.

"Are you sure you want to do this Minerva?" Moody asked as the time the port key would become active approached. "I could come with you or better yet, let me place a locator charm..."

"You most certainly will not Alastor!" The woman replied in a huff. "I am more then capable of defending myself thank you very much. That and Remus stated specifically I must come alone as their hosts are wary of those they don't know. It is simply because I am the Headmistress now, that I am invited to wherever they are."

Growling a little bit, Moody is about to protest once more, but is halted as the teacher holds up a hand. "I repeat Alastor, the answer is no. I am going to trust Remus in what he had shared about the others where he and Harry are currently. You do one thing to make that trust vanish and I swear..."

The former auror chuckling a bit, as he has to admit the Transfiguration professor threat was quite justified at the moment. Despite her job teaching children, the woman was a formidable opponent once enflamed enough and he was irritating her by the looks of it.

But, he was worried for her and he could not help but offer at least a minor bit of warning. Even though the letter and the magic signature did read Remus, and considering it was Harry's owl who delivered the port key and the letter. He can't help but sigh as once Minerva got an idea into her head. It stayed...

"Be careful though you hear Minerva?"

"I know Alastor." She answered in amusement. "Constant vigilance."

That said as she grasped the toy, the glow activated and she disappeared.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**London**

Arriving at her destination at the time, Minerva found herself in front of a simple and yet opulent manor home. Having been to the likes of manors akin to this one and having no love for them, she admits this one seems different. It has that almost same feeling Hogwarts as she approaches.

A living kind of magical warmth to its very foundations...

At that moment, as she approaches it, she finds a somewhat familiar figure coming out of the doors towards her. Wearing a pair of khaki pants and a white shirt underneath a cardigan sweater, Remus looked as if he hadn't changed at first. But as she gets closer to her former student, there is an almost healthy look to his normally pale features.

His clothes were also fitting better and not threadbare, to the point they looked almost brand new?

"Mr. Lupin, you seem different."

"Minerva how many times, do I have to tell you to call me Remus? I am no longer your student."

"You will always be my student Mr. Lupin. As will Harry, and his friends, and as will Mr. Black and Mr. Potter would have been as well had the situations not happened as they had done." She replied with fondness and sad regret. Despite what they did, those young men did indeed make life memorable when they attended along with the lone one in front of her.

A shy friendly smile gracing his features, Minerva sees a woman coming out of the manor now. Brilliant almost glowing blue eyes, and soft tanned skin, the woman had shockingly pure white hair. A gentle almost alien grace to her steps, she offered her hand with a smile.

"You must be Professor McGonagall, Harry and Remus here has told us much about you and the rest of Hogwarts."

"Thank you..."

"Cyra...Cyra Delphin-Marrowbone." She replied warmly. "I am helping Harry adjust to his changes as he and I share much in common."

A tilt of her head in confusion the white haired woman smiled as she turned her head around as if listening to something. An amused giggle on her features, she smiles and gives her regrets will quickly as she disappears back into the home.

Remus offering her his arm, at this moment as he spoke. "They must have just returned as Cyra's husband Thomas was taking Harry to meet Drake and the others in Cadalach. His newfound Aunt and Uncle are there preparing rooms for him and me."

"How is Mr. Potter? And what is this about changes. And are you leaving us?"

"He's doing a lot better Minerva." Remus replied with a smile. "As to changes...well it's something that even now we are trying to figure out. What we do know at this moment is that the man who took Harry was indeed a blood relative on his mother's side. His name is Jack Frost and well..."

"Well what?"

"The best thing to do is if you see Harry and meet Thomas. It isn't quite as obvious with Cyra save for her hair, but once you see the cub and her husband, it becomes noticeable. As to leaving... Well that falls under part of the explanation." He chuckled wryly.

"How so? And what about Tonks?" She asked pointedly. The young woman who albeit was extremely clumsy was one of the few who adored the man in front of her.

"Tonks...I don't know. I mean....." Seeing the confusion in his eyes, Minerva knows that despite the reassurance of what Fleur had done to prove her love to Bill Weasely endearing the young woman to his mother forever. That unlike Bill, Remus's fears are a result of years of torment from their society....

"It will get better Remus. It will."

"I don't know anymore Minerva." He replied quietly. A smile on his face as she had said name as a concerned mother would have. It has been long since he had last felt that kind of warmth.

A perplexed look on her features, she turns and smiles as she hears a familiar youthful voice call out to her. But what sees sends her into a surprising shock much to the amusement of Remus and Cyra who watch.

Standing beside a tall and lean looking man, Harry had indeed changed. He seemed much more powerful as he grinned at his now former head of house. Still looking like his father, he had a muscular build now and was bordering around 6 foot even in height. His black hair messy as ever, it now had a slightly tamer look as it brushed the edges of his shoulders with its blackness.

What made him different though were his eyes. Still a vibrant green as his mothers, and they seemed to be brighter almost glowing. Where Lily's was compared to jade or the finest emerald, Harry's was like the forest at its best.

Vibrant...alive...and radiating the pure power of its inhabitants.

The man beside him, whom although was no-descript in looks, his eyes as well had that same kind of feeling to it. But whereas Harry's looked as if nature itself was at work, this man's had an almost primal animalistic glow to his.

His eyes reminded her...of a dragon?

"Mr. Potter. You have indeed changed." Minerva said with a curious look. "You seem almost..."

"Ethereal? Otherworldy?"

"I would not call it that but yes. May I ask why I was asked to come here for a meeting concerning your education?"

"It is because Professor, I am no longer human." The black haired youth replied as he gestured to a table by the patio. A good view of the yard and pool in the back compared to the front, she had taken the seat offered with grace. The others taking the seats beside her, she raised an eyebrow as she looked at her student.

"No Mr. Potter, what do you mean no longer human?"

"Just that Professor, I'm not. It seems Mum was not either...." He answered steadily as he began to speak of what he had learned. Cyra and Thomas aiding him as Minerva listened; the Headmistress of Hogwarts found herself understanding the situation now as she got a handle on things.

But above all what they are saying has most definitely made her think.

"If Harry is a Fae how come Lily didn't register as one as well? I mean to us she is a mere muggleborn."

Cyra chuckled as she looked at Minerva. "Test Thomas and see what he reads as unlike myself."

Nodding her head, the Professor ran the spells she had other professors knew by heart. There had been times in Hogwarts where a Hex or two misspoken has made a student lose their magic.

Rendering them a squib...

Now as she runs that spell over Thomas. The man smiles as it read him as just that, a Squib.

And that couldn't be right. As she was running the spell she watched him wave his hand, and perform a simple levitation spell on his wife. He lifted her and then placed her back down with relative ease without a wand.

"How?"

"It is because I am not human. I am Fae." Thomas replied. "Let me tell you something that happened many years ago."

**According to Mythology as you know the Fae Courts or as most know them the Seelie and Unseelie went into hiding correct?**

**  
Well to a degree you would be right. But mostly well you are wrong. Most of pure Fae are dead. Killed because of something quite simple as a matter of fact...**

**They were killed by the Sun. You ever wonder why most myths had the stories of Fairies and pixies and all sorts of magical creatures that only appeared at night? It wasn't because they were in hiding. Ironically it was because for over 80% of them. Direct sunlight can kill them.**

**It is how they died. One year the Sun was more active then usual and we don't know for sure how it happened but all but a very few such as Kris and Abrial had died. Abrial at the time was being punished by Queen Mabigon and so he did not feel the effects. **

**  
And Kris? Despite having no memory and being trapped in the Antarctic, he basically made an ice cave for himself or at least he thinks he did. He's not sure and survived that way with the aide of the native animals. **

**But back to the topic, the High Courts and most of the High Fae are dead. But what time and history had forgotten and only treated as myths was this. They had forgotten that the Fae once walked among humans and kloka alike. **

**  
And mated with them producing children....**

**Now here is where it gets tricky.**

**Some of these children never demonstrated any magic. And never would. The ability was there. It just never manifested.**

**Think of them as carriers of the ability to do magic. Now over time they married and so on and so on. This is where you klokas or wizards come about. Knowing that the Fae were gone and had lived in the world but separately. You and I know that this was also around the time that there were witch hunts.**

**It was safer for most Klokas to go across and live a peaceful life. One wizard as legends know figured this out and negotiated with those Fae that remained as well as the magical creatures and hence the Wizarding World came to be out of the ruins of what was once the Fae.**

**Now do not think we will make war or even want to take it back being what we are. We personally just want to live a peaceful life. **

**But once again back to the topic. This continued to happen and spells and magic continue to grow. But back to the world the klokas had left, another event was beginning to happen. The descendants of those who were Fae, generations of which never showed any signs of magic, were beginning to use it....**

**We believe and Remus agrees that the theory is sound. That in fact your muggleborns are not such but they are Fae whose powers are beginning to awaken. **

**Before you go off once again on how they could not be possible think about your tests that you just ran. How is it that Thomas was missed for your school when it is clear he can do magic.**

**I think the tests look for certain markers in the blood. If they have say a certain number of those markers opened. They receive an invitation and an introduction. But what if those markers don't open until later?**

**What if it takes more then just one kind of stressful situation to trigger them? Or better yet what if it takes a SPECIFIC kind of action to make it happen?**

**It took being chased by goblins for Cyra's selkie abilites to trigger and turn her Fae. And she was in her mid to later 20's. **

**A friend of ours same principle... She was 28 and nearly killed by a Goblin when she blasted it with a fireball. One of our few healers, it took him having to save his wife with his pixie blood for him to believe and trigger his own magic. **

**Harry's Aunt Io herself did not manifest anything according to her till she was 18 years old.**

**Basically, your spells to locate new witches and wizards...are outdated. They were set to look for specific things. They were never set to look beyond them.**

Having heard what he had to say, no matter how much she wanted to argue. What they said did indeed make a lot of sense. It would explain why the number of muggleborns has steadily increased exponentially over the years.

"Wait a minute though, if that is true, why do none of them display the aura of Fae as you do?"

Harry smiled as he answered. "Professor, there is a something that I remember reading long ago. It was a talk of how one believes. If you are sat in a room with 10 other people, 9 of them claiming you are a wizard. The 1 remaining saying maybe you were not. Who are you likely to believe? The 9 or the 1? And as you and the teachers have told us magic bows to what we believe or will it to be. So if we believe we are a mere wizard. What happens? We become a mere wizard."

"I can see your point Mr. Potter. Remind me to award 10 points to Gryffindor later for pure logic."

A beaming smile crossing the youth's features, Minerva can not help but see the happiness in what her words had invoked in her student.

"Now that you understand Harry's unique change somewhat and what we theorize. We can tell you this much. When it comes to Fae magic has more or less a say in our lives and well. In case something happens, it might be wise Harry have a room of his own."

Leaning forward she nods her head and listens. Already knowing that Harry was slated to be Head Boy, there had been talk of who the Head Girl would be. Normally it would be the highest ranked girl which at this moment was Harry's friend Hermione. But knowing the tension as it would be, they would need a girl who was sure to not be targeted as much as she would because of blood.

There was talk of it heavily leaning towards Daphne Greengrass at the moment or possibly Padma Patil. Both girls were returning and considered purebloods enough that those who still sympathize with Voldemort would not feel so threatened.

It was a sure fact that they would with Harry and Hermione if both were named. Trouble would follow. So it goes to difference need someone who can work with Harry and yet be pureblooded enough to not antagonize and create problems that they don't really need.

Especially after what happened last year....

Considering Draco Malfoy now had a warrant out for his arrest among the aurors for what he had done. It is why for Head Girl she was heavily leaning towards Daphne Greengrass over Padma Patil.

So many things to contemplate... just to make sure the school is safe. She may have loved Albus to death, but he was an idiot at times when it came to safety.

"Harry will more then likely is going to be wearing prescription sunglasses as well." Cyra commented.

"Why if I may ask?"

"Harry has told us of your blood issues in your world. That we Fae know all to well. Nick one of our own is currently being hunted by his sister's own family because of his blood. You see as you wizards have your pure bloods. So do the humans or muggles as you refer to them and from what Harry has told me. The muggles are far worse." Thomas replied softly. "So although we believe that the muggleborn are indeed descendants of the High Fae. We also know that children speak with family and family talk with others."

"We obliviate..."

"You can not obliviate them all Minerva." Cyra said quietly. "I honestly was not surprised when Jack told us of Hogwarts as he spoke with Harry. And neither were several others that we know. The knowledge that your world does exist Minerva. They heard about through friends of theirs that had attended your school. You can keep people from speaking of it before they enter. Can you honestly keep them from speaking of it after?"

"But surely the statue of secrecy that they learn in their history classes that we have them take."

Remus lets out a little snort there as does Harry. "Minerva what history classes? Every student uses Binns classes as an excuse to sleep. Hell even I did, when I attended. Do you honestly think they pay attention? He is a ghost. And he teaches things that happened years ago. Do you honestly think a ghost who has been no where other then Hogwarts knows of what is going on? I didn't believe it either at first. But think about if people are awaking to magic later on in their years. Who is going to teach them? What is to stop them from killing someone if they loose control? The secret's out Minerva. The muggles know..."

"Then why..."

"Haven't they done things to integrate the two worlds as most would assume or even worse attack?" Thomas said quietly. "Easy one word...**goblins**."

Remus speaking now, as Cyra pulls Harry off for another lesson in controlling his new gifts. Minerva listens as what Thomas and the others have shared concerning the beings and what they have done in other cities come to light. Each word spoken the Headmistress begins to pale and wanting to protest each word. But Thomas whom was responsible for hacking much into the Goblin network online shows her the proof of the things they have stopped in the US cities.

Assassinations, drug running, mind control experiments, prostitution, murder....

When they were done, Minerva looked at Remus with a curious and yet very serious expression. "Bank of London you say? How are their rates?"

Chuckling in amusement, Thomas smiles as the teacher and her former student talk about the banks. Somehow he has a weird feeling that an exodus of a sort is about to begin....


	9. Chapter 8

I do not own Harry Potter or the Wildside series

**Jabarber69**...- _I can't answer everything in the review because the answers will come up later in the story. But here...as to multiple mates? Fae don't believe in it according to Melanie Jackson's series. So nope. Hermione being a choice eh...would need a good argument. The others were presented with good arguments and reasonable explanations._

_And as to the Vaults I can see it happening. Sure it would be a blow but think about it. They still have Malfoy, LeStrange and so on... They won't like it of course. But I am sure they could see it happening as you also have to think about all those nice vaults that are closed because of no heirs._

**Chapter 8**

**Later on that night**

**Hogwarts**

Going to what is now her office, Minerva found the book of admissions. The portraits were looking at her curiously as she whips out her wand, Albus who now resides within one could not help but ask.

"Minerva?"

"I just recently spoke with Mr. Potter and Mr. Lupin Albus. Through them and some new found allies I think I have learned things."

"Oh?"

Looking at his twinkling eyes within the picture, Minerva's own narrow. Having worked so long for him, she may let some things slide by. But her inner alarm was going off a mile a minute.

"Albus...you know something."

Said figure smiling, he shakes his head. "No I do not, but I do have my suspicions Minerva. If you do what I am thinking, I would say it is long overdue. In my time I will admit to meeting people who have access to magic as we do and have not gone to school for it."

"Then how come you have never done it yourself."

"It is simple. I did not know what kind of spell to cast or what to look for, so I could not. Even then, what could I do?"

"You could have made an effort to find out what was needed." The woman retorted and then sighed a few minutes later. Her old and dear friend Titan crooning a soft song to help his mistress calm her anger, the bird sighed as he knows the old picture is still hiding things.

Having inherited the knowledge of his predecessors on this perch Titan was by no means an ignorant bird.

Fawkes having died last year, as with Dumbledore's death he had lost his bonded wizard. The phoenix had surrendered to the flame permanently. As it had done so, Minerva was startled to find that her own owl, a pretty gold bird with black and white markings named Titan had changed form and became a phoenix.

It seems a Phoenix has always been the symbol of the Headmaster and when one died, the power the phoenix had would shift to the staff member best suited to become the next Headmaster or mistress in this case's bird. Changing it to its phoenix form....

Inheriting all the powers and knowledge of those who have come prior to its creation...

Hence Minerva now had a golden phoenix, with black and white tail feathers intermixed with the gold ones that shine as he cleans his feathers.

"Still surprised?"

"Not really." She replied in amusement as she looked at the book thoughtfully. Poppy due to come up her in a moment to help her cast the proper spells, she was looking at the book thoughtfully and how she could arrange for those who might come next year.

Already according to the list, she knows 10 muggleborn children were invited and if Thomas and Cyra were correct. More then likely these kids will more then likely are not fully human. They just do not know it.

Her long time friend Poppy now coming forth, the healer of Hogwarts nods her head as she had studied the samples of blood and hair that Harry had provided as well as Thomas and Cyra.

Minerva having explained what she had been told, the healer was at first surprised over what she was told. But as the former teacher now headmistress had implied concerning the muggleborn and the fact that some are gaining access to magic years later.

This was something that needs to be done.

"Have you figured out?"

"Yes. I believe so. It is relatively simple once I analyzed things." Poppy replied. "A simple medical spell I will do as you pour the potion and it should change the book and bring out more names of those who have the same genetic markers. If I had known that the book was that outdated I would have suggested it sooner."

"How so?"

"How do you think us in the healer profession keeps up the date on the medical history of our patients and their families? We always change the books to include those that marry into them. Especially with the rise of the muggleborn, as it is in hopes that we can head off some kind of disease, that could prove fatal to us before it is let loose."

"That makes sense."

"Of course it does Minerva. Afterwards, you should theoretically be able to cast the search spell and it should bring up more names of students to come as well as highlight those who could have the identical markers."

Nodding her head in understanding, the two women went to work. Both start doing what they need to do to update the magic on the Hogwarts book. The potion seeping into the pages as the Poppy murmurs the spell. Minerva as Headmistress could already feel the subtle changes happening in the book.

Connected as it was to magic via Hogwarts, as the older woman motioned for the healer to step back, she uttered the spell and felt as the Castle and its wards changed. Slight and yet noticeable the book then glowed brightly as it seemed to get a little thicker and grow in size.

Approaching the book now, that was ironically open on this year's roster of attendees and their ages. Minerva let out a shake of her head as other then the 300 or so they were expecting this year.

Because there were set marker marked in place, to known Wizarding families. She knew and recognized many of them as they had been written in a special ink that as they were sorted would place a symbol of the house they were in, beside their name.

Lion for Gryffindor

Badger for Hufflepuff

Eagle for Ravenclaw

And Snake for Slytherin

Skimming through the names, Minerva was startled as a new symbol was now beginning to emerge beside 45 of the names on the list including the oncoming first years who 10 of which were getting a symbol now beside their names.

Mr. Potter's name, for example, had not only a lion beside it. It also had a glowing green skull that had emerged. One would think that he had died, but when someone dies on the roster, the name is simply removed by the book itself.

Of the others, Minerva knew for a fact that 20 of them were all the current muggleborn in attendance spread out over the houses. Miss Granger had a shining green/brown symbol for Earth besides her name.

Another 10 were listed among the first years that were due to come in a week, all Muggleborn and all with a symbol beside their names pulsing.

What surprised her most though was that of the remaining names on the list 14 of them were from the pureblood families both light and dark.

Malfoy, Zabini, Longbottom...

All had extra symbols by their names. Malfoy had a symbol of the sun, which personally she found ironic. A dark family, were actually light.

Longbottom had the glowing symbol of a plant beside his. That does explain the young man's strong aptitude for plants, and why one never seems to fail him to grow according to Pomona.

Now more names began to emerge on the list. Names and ages of people who have magic, that would have fit into this age group years ago, whose magic is now detected. 25 more names of young men and women who had the glowing symbols of Fae she is guessing beside them.

25 who have magic and may not be able to control it...

But seeing the addresses beside them all but 10 of them which do not have the address of the village of Cadalach, 4 of them invitable this time around as they were of the age to learn. Remembering though that Cadalach was the home of Harry's Uncle who was by all accounts their version of a Minister who was actually active compared to their own. For Harry and his new found friends had mentioned that Jack Frost and others were searching for those of Fae descent before the Fae version of Death Eaters did so among the humans.

She knew that at least the older ones apprently, that they were getting some handle on their magic as they had Thomas and Cyra and even by now Remus among them. That they were being taught by someone to control it was better then no one.

Flipping through the pages of the immense volume, she remembers that Thomas Marrowbone had stated he was 35 years old and that his wife was 30. Flipping the pages back to about the time they would have attended. Minerva saw their names pulsing underneath the Roster for those years.

A dragon beside Thomas and a seal beside Cyra's....

Doing the reverse she goes forward a few pages to those who might be invited three years from now. 8 more names with symbols beside them already were pulsing among Wizarding families. Another 15 unknown were added as well....

"Minerva?"

"They were right." Minerva replied quietly. The muggleborns of Hogwarts are not fully human. They are Fae." The Headmistress replied quietly as she looked at her friend. "And not only that but it appears some of the pure bloods may not be as pure as they thought." She sighed as she looked at her friend.

"Are there any other names to invite at least for this year? We best get the letters out now so that they are able to come." Poppy replied.

"Agreed, I believe I might ask Titan to do it if he is so willing. With his aide should they accept, they will be here in time for the feast."

Nodding her head, the woman moves to get the paper and the self writing quill that would be needed. Titan crooning his songs, the bird prepares itself to deliver its letters as well as wait for the responses that were due to come.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**1 week later**

**King's Cross Station**

Approaching Platform 9 and ¾'s, Harry had been amused at 4 last minute arrivals via a portal at the manor the day before yesterday. Among them Zee's young brother Adam whom in the short time Harry has met him, worships the 17 year old as his idol.

Unlike the Creevy brothers, who irritate him with his idol worship, Adam's was that of a young boy searching for a male figure to emulate. And while her sister and her husband were just that siblings, in a sense they were more the parental figures then anything to Adam and his sister Aisling.

Harry on the other hand was the big brother he had always wanted.

So quizzing him as he did along with the other three children about where they were going, Harry could not help but be amused as they finally reached the column. Thomas, Cyra, and Remus well on their way to Cadalach by now, they had dropped the children and Harry off. Trusting the youth to guide the younger ones where they needed to go.

"Harry, why are we stopping here?" Emily asked as she looked at the dark haired young man. The only girl among the four children, she was normally shy as she didn't take to those she doesn't know to easily.

Being Nick's niece whom had started to demonstrate magical capabilities at the age of 2, the child was in danger from her own father and his side of the family who were purists. His sister had hid the events that happened as the child grow, because magic or not. She did love her daughter.

As soon as she was able to though, and especially when she could not longer hide it, she got Emily out. Sent the then 10 year old to go and stay with her Uncle and his wife in Cadalach.

Out of reach of her father's own family...

"Watch...." Harry chuckled as he looked at the 4 wondering faces. Each one pushing a cart, they each had a kitten that had decided to come with them. With Zee having arrived at Cadalach a few years ago someone else who was considered a protector had come as well.

One of the lost magical creatures, were the Fae cats whose very make was of pure magic given body. Very much these cats were like the centaurs in knowledge and yet did not have a voice as they were the underestimated magical guardians of the Fae by choice and eventually by life.

Able to communicate telepathically with those that they choose to, they were shifters of size and power. Often choosing to remain looking like a common housecat, the felines were able to move their size to that of panthers should those they choose come into harms way.

Bastet was one of these Fae cats and with Zee and Nick she had chosen to return to her charges after a long period away. A pure black cat, she was the mother of these kittens as well as others that roamed Cadalach. Each one bonding with a child who needed them, four of her newest children had chosen to come with the four kids old enough at the moment to attend Hogwarts and whose parents were willing to send them. They will not only act as friends. But they will also act as protectors to them as she herself had did to the Finvarra line long ago.

Each one was loyal to the Fae and fae alone as each cat looked ordinary at first.

But you could see the ripples of magic within their fur. As they studied you with bright glowing blue or green eyes, there was an obvious intelligence within them. Even now they seemed to be chatting with each other as they sat regally on their new found friend's luggage.

Even Harry as Bastet had come with the children when they arrived, was surprised to find an older cat among them as well. Waiting alongside the great feline, who was his mother, he took a look at Harry and stated simply.

**You'll do, the name is Osiris. **

Even now Hedwig within the cage is still puzzled by the newcomer to her master's mind. Different to say the least, as even now she can sense a bond growing with them alongside her own; it was one that she did not mind. She sensed no evil from the feline after all...

In fact she sensed an almost curious nature about why they had stopped at this moment in front of a column. Hooting the answer thoughtfully, she saw ears perk up and the owl's eyes widened at the response she had received in disbelief.

Moments later as her master runs through and she feels the familiar tingle, Osiris is on his haunches and reveling in that feel as he sniffs out the change in magic and scenery.

**Now this is interesting...I am glad I chose you.**

Hedwig hooting in amusement, she croons in pleasure as the feline purrs with attention. "What do you think girl? If Osiris likes it now, what do you think he will do once we get to Hogwarts?"

**This gets better?**

The almost excited tone in his thoughts, Harry busts up laughing as all four children run through, one right after another. Each one sporting a face of awe at the column that just tingled with magic, their senses were further tingling at the sights and sounds around them.

Having been invited to the school, by a bright golden bird that crooned songs as he got spoiled with attention, Jack and Io smiled as it was explained to the people of Cadalach who were not expecting the brilliant bird to appear in a burst of gold flame.

Listening as they did, the families and parents of the children were ecstatic that was an actual school of magic for them to attend and to help them learn.

Harry had been of course taken back to Cadalach the following day and the youth was peppered with questions about the school. And the other schools as well. All of them now knew as well that there were two others in Europe and supposedly one in Salem, Massachusetts according to the Headmistress of the school.

So it was decided that for now as the revelation of their existence was a shock to the Wizarding World that was once a part of their own that they would ease into it as word spread. Thus it would allow the woman to contact her follow Headmasters, before they considered transferring their children to the closer school to them at the moment which was Salem.

The revelations alone that there are men and women using magic that never went to any magic school would be hard to take as is.

It would be a while to convince the Headmasters....

In the meantime, unknowing of oncoming issues, Harry had to resist a chuckle as the children ran through. Their faces surprised and in awe at the sight of the train and all the people wandering around.

"Are all these people like us Harry?"

"I don't know." The youth replied with a bright and kind smile toward Daniel. A young black haired boy, who was clutching onto a rock, shaping it as his hands fidget nervously..., "Suppose we have to wait and find out you think?"

Smiling reassuringly, the youth observed as the kitten who bonded with the young boy comforts as he nuzzles the cheeks with his furry head, much to the delight of the child who needed the reassurance.

The other kittens although young were sniffing the air and purring in pleasure at the very feel of magic in the air.

Seeing a familiar pair of red headed figures and a brunette rushing towards him, Harry smiled as he braced for impact.

Crashing against the carts as he was tackled by two young women as a young man watches and shakes his head in amusement.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**A few minutes earlier**

Having deliberately arrived early to keep a look out for their missing friend, along with Mr. and Mrs. Weasely, they were looking over every inch of the platform.

"Do you see him 'Mione? Ginny?" Ron asked as he looked around for his best friend. Standing around 6'1 Ron had that somewhat stocky muscular build that suited his tall frame well. Ignorant of the glances around him of want, Ron turned to see his sister and friend shaking their heads.

Over the summer, when Hermione had come into her inheritance, Ron had been knocked six ways from Sunday with what had changed. The brunette's beauty had been subtle before, it was now more defined in the curve of a lip when she smiled. Her hair which had been bushy had become thick and yet tame corkscrew curls.

Framing her features it was the eyes that drew him in the most. Once a simple chocolate brown, now they seemed almost ethereal. A subtle glow about them, they seem to give off a sense of home. A sense of earthiness, that can't be denied.

Shaking her head in response as she turned to him, he turned to his sister who shook her head as well. Starting to come into her full womanhood, Ginny's hair had darkened to a richer red color; that was more like their mother's then their father's. Her body still slender it was starting to curve even more so as she grew into her figure.

Her hazel eyes sparking with life, she two was actively looking for the friend as she waved her brother off. Suddenly spotting him running through, the red head's eyes widen in shock.

Pulling on Hermione and her brother, she points as they take a look at their missing friend.

By all appearances, it seems he is around the same height as Ron. Used to seeing his hair with a messy look about it, he now sported a look that made even Hermione cave in to the fan girl fame he had gathered.

Wearing sunglasses that were dark and hid the bright green eyes they know that he has, his hair brushed his shoulders in a just got out of bed look that suited him well. (A little to well in the eyes of many of his male classmates as they watched the girls all but drools over him.)

His body lean and muscular, he wears a simple white T-shirt and black vest over a pair of jeans that were form fitting and yet at the same time comfortable.

Surrounded by four children that looked ethereal in their own right, Harry was a beacon to them as both Hermione and Ginny ran and tackled their missing friend into the push carts much to the amusement of the children beside him.

As they parted the first thing out of their mouths and in unison much to the giggles of the children around them was one sentence.

"Harry Potter, where the hell have you been?!"

Chuckling in amusement, Harry was about to answer as he looked at the time. Holding up his hand he gestured to the four children and the cats around them sitting in baskets.

"I promise to tell you guys later, and these four can vouch for what am I about to tell you right guys?"

"Right!" Four young voices in synchronicity voiced, which elicited smiles from those around them.

"But right now, could you guys help me get them and their things on the train?"

Sheepish looks among the three older teens now, they moved to aide Harry and the children in getting on.

Smiling as they finish, each child holding onto their basket with their feline friend sitting within, Harry smiled down at them as they look at the train.

"Ready?"

"Yes."

That said, as they and the remaining children still on the station got on. Each one a little nervous, then the others that came before them, they knew that this was the start of what could be one of the greatest things that they have ever experienced.

The Hogwarts school of Magic....

**_-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-_**

_All right some have given good reasons for Luna, Gabrielle, and Daphne. I would do an OC, but I thought just introducing the Fae would be enough of an issue that would be confusing. I will still listen to other suggestions as these girls seem to have narrowed things down quite a bit to the ideas on how I can really start to ball rolling on this. But as of this moment I am heavily leaning towards Daphne as another site I have posted on this had given entirely plausible reasons and scenarios on how I can do this. _

_In the meantime if someone comes up with a better one, they can and are more then welcome to convince me, but come two mroe chapters I should know pairing. I won't announce it though, you just have to pay attention to the editing. Later!_


	10. Chapter 9

I do not own Harry Potter or the Wildside Series

**Chapter 9**

**Hogwarts Train**

After helping the four children as well as their feline friends get on the train alongside Harry, the Golden Trio found two compartments next to one another. The four younger ones being slightly rambunctious as they and their kittens play with one another were in one as they; Ginny, Luna, and Neville were in another.

Having returned from the meeting, Harry was startled admittedly at who the Head Girl was as were others. Many of them expecting it to be Hermione, the brunette had shaken her head, as they saw Daphne Greengrass from Slytherin with the pin on her robes. "It is true I did want it, but Professor McGonagall said a few things and they did make sense."

"How so?" Neville replied curiously

"Basically after last year, Harry whether he wanted to or not would more then likely have been made Head Boy. As to the Head Girl, how the Slytherin house as well as those neigh sayers in others against Harry would have felt if I was the Head Girl?"

"Not very good." Luna replied as she peeked out from over her magazine. "If I was dark, I would not be happy. Snorlacks would make me think everyone was against me. I wonder...do you think there would be pudding?"

Flighty as always, the blonde's words were simple and to the point, and rang quite true to the others in the compartment. Harry taking a look over at the four children playing with their cats, he smiles as Osiris finally decides to make himself known.

Deciding to sleep in the overhead shelves once on board the train, he was now stirring awake and demanding attention from Harry. Hedwig still in her cage, just hoots in amusement as the feline purrs.

**Get that itch...yeah right there...**

The dark haired youth chuckling, he finds the others staring at him inquisitively. Explaining what Osiris had stated as the feline curled in his lap with a contented smile. Thus, it left the others looking at him with a speculative gaze as they remember his promise from back at the station.

"Harry...now that the meeting is over with. You have been saying you would explain to us where you have been."

Chuckling as Hermione looked rather determined to worm it out of him at that moment as well as the rest of his friends. Their concern for his safety evident, he smiles as he rubs the back of his head.

"It's a long story."

"Harry mate, we have plenty of time." Ron quipped as he leaned back to relax. "So talk!"

Ginny nodding her head in agreement as well as Luna and Neville, the black haired youth sighed and began to lightly scratch Osiris who was purring to help him relax as Hedwig hooted pleasantly.

"It all started on my birthday..."

Speaking steadily of the changes in his life and what he had endured, Harry spoke of meeting his new Aunt and Uncle. Meeting the Fae and learning of his mother's heritage, that even now as he slides off his dark glasses, is visible as his jade green eyes seem to glow with power.

Before when visible they were like emeralds, but now with the glasses off. They had an unearthly aura to them as black rings seemed to be circling his pupils now within the brilliant green color.

"Blimey...." Ron whispered as he looked at his best friend. "Those eyes of yours are definitely different. Sure it isn't a hex or something."

Laughing in amusement, Harry shakes his head. "No Ron, as much as I am betting some will wish it was once the rest of the news is announced, it's not a hex. I was pretty much confined to Privet Drive, up until Uncle Jack and the others came and got me."

After having listened to what Harry had told them, Hermione was thoughtful. Ron shooting questions as well as Ginny and Luna, the brunette was silent as a lot of what Harry had said made sense.

Having undergone her inheritance, although not as painful as he said his was. Hers did not feel too great either. When she had passed out from the pain, she awoke to how she looked now. Her parents at the sight of her had seemed stupefied as her bushy hair had tamed overnight. And her brown eyes had taken on a golden like hue, which luckily she had been smart to get contact lenses to disguise their changes.

"Harry... this news. Could it be that others of Fae descent could have been attending Hogwarts like yourself and simply not know it?"

Knowing of the changes the Headmistress did to the book, and what she discovered in the process of doing so, Harry nodded his head.

"Yes...Professor McGonagall with help from Madame Pomfrey has discovered that the muggleborn are in fact of Fae descent." Harry replied softly. "It seems that the book they use to detect those who can use magic at Hogwarts has a few spells out of date and that the books have been missing people for years. Not to mention misreading families as well..."

"What do you mean Harry?"

Thoughtful as he tries to look for the right way to explain things, Harry lights up as he remembers the spell Minerva did towards Thomas. "Say Hermione?"

"Yes Harry?"

"Do you know the scanning spell for Squibs, Muggles, and Wizards?"

A puzzled expression crossing her features she nods her head. "Yes, it was one of the spells I read about over the summer. If I want to work at the ministry, it will read if a person is one of the three. Some spells can remove magic from another person at the will of the caster; hence, it is only used by those in the medical profession as a last resort if nothing else works. It is said that it is a 'blood truth' spell for lack of a better term. You follow?"

"I believe so."

"I don't." Ron quipped with humor. His comment caused the others to hide a smile and chuckle in amusement, as it was clear that he did indeed understand. After the events of last year, the youngest Weasely male, had grown up. He began to study over the summer to learn on his own time.

Regardless of the lessons he, Hermione, and Harry had been giving their fellow students. He understands that with whom and what they are facing, that now they may no longer be alone. So Ron had vowed to improve and he did along with his sister, with aide of their 5 brothers.

Each one better in an aspect of magic, the 5 older brothers took a hand in aiding Ron and Ginny both become strong.

But anyhow back to the subject watching as Hermione casts the spell on Ron and then on Harry, the young woman's eyes widen as what the spells her is contradicting what she knows to be a fact.

"It's reading you as a muggle." She said with shock. "But that's not right...let me do it again."

Repeating the motions and the words, the same results appear, turning to Ron who nods his head in acceptance. She runs the same spell and reads him as a wizard. The same for Luna who agrees to it as well...

When the spell is done on herself and Neville though, it is the same results as Harry. She and their friend were reading as muggles."

"You are a Fae as well Hermione?" Ron said in surprise and awe.

"If what Harry says is true, then yes." The brunette answered. "But still the question of the day is...well..."

"Neville?" Luna chirped in thoughtfully as she looked at her friends.

Looking at Harry and the others, the youth sighs and nods his head. The chubbiness from before disappearing, what reveals is a tall young man with brown hair that is a little longer then Harry's. Tied back for sure, he still had those same brown eyes, but now green rings of light were in the pupil.

"Apparently according to Grams, I'm a late bloomer. I'm not am I Harry." Neville replied. "About a week after we left school last year, I woke up in pain and well this is what happened. Grams figured I was just coming into my inheritance later then usual as I didn't show magic until the incident. But that's not the case is it Harry?"

"No...It seems the Wizarding world failed to take into account that not all children demonstrate signs of magic at a young age. My Aunt Io was 18 before she did so... Adora was in her 20's and Nick a doctor that I know was even older then that when his finally came on line."

"How, how could they have missed all of this Harry?" Ginny asked in shock. "I mean those people need to be educated in using their powers before something goes wrong and they expose all of us."

"It's to late 'Mione. They already know." Harry said softly. "To be a Fae or of a Fae descent earns you a few new sets of enemies. Among them there is a muggle version of the Death Eaters. They call themselves the Humans First movement apparently."

"How come we never head of them mate?"

"How come we never heard of any trial taking place for Death Eaters? How come two years ago, the Ministry made it seem as if I was a crackpot for telling them Voldemort was back."

"It is simple really." Luna replied as she listened. A dreamy look in her eyes as she peeks above the paper once more. "The jahoosits made them want to keep it all quiet. When all quiet everything is normal.... No one suspects that there are others who are different." She smiled dreamily as she idly put the paper down to trace something on it with her wand. "When no one suspects, no one cares what happens."

"I wouldn't have put it quite like that, but Luna is right" Harry responded as the blonde beamed with pride. "Part of the reason is the media. It is something even we in the Wizarding world have to deal with. Remember what happened at the beginning of fifth year with Seamus Ron? How he and his mother believed the Prophet despite we were all friends and roommates."

"Point taken." The red head answered. "So that's one problem. You said there was another. Who is it?"

"The Goblins."

As he spoke of what Cyra and the others had told him, elsewhere a young woman was lost in deep thought. As she reflects on the meeting and words that ever since then had been permeating her mind.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**Further ahead on the train**

**Eat me...**

**Drink me...**

**Love me to death?**

Why those words?

Sighing she brushed a hand through her think reddish brown hair, that had become well, even more red since she had gotten her inheritance. Instead of a black or even a dark brown color, her hair had taken on the color of blood. A dark rich ruby red...

And her eyes?

They remained dark as well, but now hers had an ethereal quality to them as three rings of silver now circles the pupil of her eyes. Wearing glamour to hide them from the others as her parents had taught her, she had first been reluctant.

She was what they had taught her to be right? She was a proud pureblood wizard. But one who unlike some of the other families was neutral and did not care one way or another how the war went.

All though privately and only to her diary, she admits that she agrees with Dumbledore and those of the light. Despite being termed a dark witch, because of her house, she had a good heart and did not like seeing what the Dark Lord and his supporters had been doing to the world at large.

There were other ways to go about getting your opinions heard then raping, torture, or killing,

"Hey Daphne are you all right?"

Turning to her one of her best friends Tracy, the young woman smiled and nodded her head quietly. "I'm all right. Just thinking."

"Really? Is it about him again." She and the others teased mercilessly. Flushing hotly in aggravation, Daphne turned and gently smacked her friend on the arm. The Slytherin had admitted to her small group of friends of her odd dreams of a young man.

She can't see his features, but she can feel his warm strength and the safe net that his arms offer her soul.

A net that gives off the feeling of love and adoration that she so desperately wants as despite the fact she is considered incredibly beautiful. Being known as that had the drawback, that more often then not, most guys want her as a trophy and not simply as Daphne Greengrass.

The guy, whom she can only feel in her dreams, makes her feel that love. That want that she is the world to him, that she and no one else will have his heart and his soul to claim as her own.

When she had been at the meeting, like many of the other girls when Harry Potter had walked in, she almost thought it was him. He was giving off the same air, the same strength as the one who made her feel loved...protected.

But him of all people? Her nose wrinkling at the mere thought of the Gryffindork being the one who was her mate for lack of a better term was irritating. She already has to put up with him in the Head Boy and Head Girl apartments for which they will share.

She does not want to put up with him like that.

Although she has got to hand it to him, he does look fantastic compared to before. Last year he was the walking symbol of the lions. A bit reckless, messy and yes even a little loud...

But then with letting some of the fame and personal lessons from the Headmaster go to his head somewhat. Well that was understandable. It did disappear rather quickly at the end of the year though.... When Draco had done the unthinkable, and got the Death Eaters in the school.

God...that idiot.

Having tried to go out before in their fourth year, they realized they made much better friends then a boyfriend/girlfriend. Draco was the only one who knew that she disagreed with what the Dark Lord believed in. Because surprisingly enough...

He believed in it as well.

Having told her of what the Dark Lord was making him do. Daphne had insisted he go to the Headmaster and beg him for help. But the blonde had been too stubborn. To idiotic to listen to her words and now look at him.

On the run for the murder of the leader of the light, the only man that in these dark times might have been willing to help him be free, along with his godfather Severus Snape.

That moron...

Sighing softly as she thinks of her sure to be scared friend, she finds her thoughts drifting once more to her fellow Head of the students, Harry Potter.

Definitely exuding a sense of power and strength now, more then he had before. He was someone that even now, Death Eater and not alike that many a girl would not mind to have him as their boyfriend.

Pansy, who has hated him, as much as Draco does found herself wanting to touch and almost had to be restrained from jumping his bones as that blasted Weasely boy had commented. Granger of course had slapped him upside the head yelling teaspoon at the top of her lungs.

None of them understanding the reference, Harry had smiled at them and simply mention it was an inside joke.

His smile...

Shaking her head, the young woman turned back to have a conversation with her friends, but all the while and against her better judgment that said not to get involved with him. Her thoughts remained fixed on the way he looked and acted at the meeting.

Handsome...regal...and above all, not one bit a Gryffindor.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**Back with Harry, Ron, and the others....**

Having the children to vouch, for what he has just told them, Harry watched as his friends remained silent. Seeing them take this all in, he smiled as ironically it was Hermione who spoke up first.

Knowing his friend, he thought she would be the last to speak up as something like this she would have some kind of argument or something to say something against it.

"That...makes sense." She whispered softly. "The way the Goblins act in Gringotts, and what Professor Binns teaches us in history. I always thought something seemed odd, but learning what we did about them? I figured it was just me."

"It's not 'Mione. The Goblins as a whole are not a very nice race. They have a few exceptions like Professor Flitwick, or even Zee who is half goblin, or as my Uncle Jack said, that Qasim would have been had he not wanted his own vengeance against them and us."

"Blimey..." Ron said as Hermione sat back. "If you're right Harry, the Goblins already hold a lot of power over us even now. They run the only freaking Wizarding bank!"

"True...They on the other hand, don't run the Bank of London." Harry chuckled as he looked at his friend. "Which turns out does have a Wizarding division. Just isn't used that often because most wizards unfortunately trust the goblins."

"Well that explains the missive Grams got from Professor McGonagall Harry." Neville quipped out with Ginny agreeing beside him.

"Same for our mum and dad." The red headed girl replied. "Said to go there and she even gave us these brochures that showed the better rates and such that they offer us."

"Was that why Mum and Dad were in London Ginny?"

"Yes."

"And why Grams stated she was going herself today." Neville stated. "She figured if she was going to be in the area anyhow to see me off, she would head there later to transfer accounts."

"What about you Hermione, Luna?"

The blonde just looked up and smiled. "Daddy never did like the Goblins. He tried to tell them that the bank was infested with wrackspurts and they made him feel bad. So he and Mummy transferred to the Bank of London any how when I was 5. That's when we started the paper." She smiled with a happy smile as she went back to her doodling on the paper.

"I only used Gringotts to exchange the money; my parents would use to pay for my books and stuff." Hermione stated as she looked thoughtful. "Even though we don't go to the Bank of London, I will look into it when we graduate and I do get a job."

Smiling as his friends talk to one another and question each other about these changes that Harry has described they and the others are going to experience at Hogwarts. He finds himself drifting back to the meeting.

Seeing the reaction that his changes had inflicted upon some of the other girls there had indeed been a bit funny in his opinion. Most of them have never even bothered to take a look at Harry as their eyes had been on others. Sure they knew him and would admit that he was cute and all.

But he pretty much figured that if they had any interest in him, they would have long since asked him out.

And to see the way some reacted to and from the meeting. And then the reactions of those at the meeting like Pansy's?

That had ironically been entertaining.

Scowling somewhat as he knew he shouldn't find it funny that the Slytherin girl was eyeing him the way she had been, but yet it was. What bothered him was the fact that as he looked at his fellow Head Student, that there was something about her that seemed...

Well seemed different.

Maybe it's just the senses telling him that she was a Fae as well or something. Cyra did say that because he was still new to his gifts that he would be enduring some odd senses for a while. Therefore he was not to immediately assume anything.

Still though Daphne felt different....

Not a bad kind of different...just one that made him wonder...

Bah it was more then likely a spell anyhow. With all the events that happened last year, he wouldn't put it past a supporter of Voldemort's to try and subvert him without being obvious in vengeance.

So ignoring that curious feeling he had around the Slytherin Head Girl, Harry turns back to his friends, who ask him to show some of the tricks he had learned from Cyra.

All in all the trip would be peaceful if he had anything to say about it.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

Okay I think I did well with this one, been working on it the last couple of days and all. Don't have a beta for this story I am sorry to say, but then I don't know if it is worth it as well no offense guys. I still have the feeling the story is not being appreciated enough to keep it on here.

Right now fighting the urge to not remove it....but anyways here you go.


	11. Chapter 10

I do not own Harry Potter or the Wildside Series

Okay folks I think this might be another reason why some authors no longer update or even post some of their stories anymore. Might actually add it to rant on homepage

This story I admit I have hopes for, but the fact of the matter is when the story goes from say 8-10 reviews to 3 or less per each update? Eh well it's like what the hell? We mostly keep going, but when it gets less and less and no one tells us that something seems off or is wrong, or even if you are confused. We do wonder.

Only one guy let me know things started to drift out. I still don't know where because I can't see it, but it is nice to know that fact. But the fact is only 1 guy...1. Get the picture.

Anyway, yes folks I decided. A couple of people have pointed out that Daphne as a whole does not have a whole lot of information about her personality. She is essentially an open book to mess with. Whereas Hermione, Ginny, and Luna do....

Thus Daphne at the moment proved to be a better option as personality wise. I can play and alter it as need be, where with the other three I had set standards.

But back to the story

**Chapter 10**

**Hogwarts Station**

Considering the train ride was peaceful as he had wanted it to be, Harry was smiling as the four children sighted Hagrid for the first time. Knowing of the giant graveyard that rests within the outskirts of Cadalach all four were in awe at the sight of the teacher/gamekeeper, who although he was only a half giant.

He was, in fact, a living breathing legend to them.

Chuckling in amusement as he called for all the first years to go to the boats, the giant had done what he did for Harry long ago.

He invited all four children to tea.

Wishing all of them good luck, Harry and the others head for the carriages. A light smile was in their steps as they talk and chat amongst themselves, but as they run into their fellow classmates. Pausing as every often someone would stop and say hello.

Harry and none of the others notice the one looking at them with sorrow filled eyes of silver....

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

Unable to resist the call of his friends and those he knew by heart, Draco found himself escaping the safety of his godfather as well as the other Death Eaters to just watch those that he knew go to Hogwarts.

Some laughing, some complaining, he found himself wishing that he had listened to Daphne and gone to Dumbledore or hell even Potter to stop himself. Letting the Dark Lord's minions into the school he now realizes, was the biggest mistake of his life.

Even Potter of all people had returned....despite beliefs of some he would just drop out to fight.

"Draco what are you doing here? Do you want to be caught?!" Severus hissed as he looked at his godson. Having realized his godson had disappeared from the manor somehow, he had immediately set to finding the blonde who more and more of late was becoming lonely as the only true company he had was himself.

No friends...and no family could be near him during this time for fear of being caught with a traitor in their eyes.

So Draco was very much alone now, since the incident at Hogwarts last year...alone and without someone to which he can talk to that can understand him. He tries...he does try. Add that to the fact that the one time he needs them to be his family.

Lucius and Narcissa both were nowhere to be found.

Considering both were not the best of parents. They did try to be there for Draco. But as the boy grew up, well that's the thing. Draco grew up and he grew up without their influence.

It was not to say that they did not love him for they did. They spoiled him. They gave him everything he could ever dream of.

But there is a difference between material needs and emotional...

They were there for the material.

He was there for the emotional.

At least Narcissa had begun to realize it when she had pleaded for him last year to save him. The blonde woman had seen the folly of her ways, when Voldemort ordered him to kill Dumbledore as punishment for Lucius's failure; she had fainted on the spot.

Even Bellatrix, who supported the Dark Lord, felt a little bit of sympathy for her sister whom had begun begging for anything but that. Even now, the woman although happy to torture her own sister into the fragile shell that she is currently at this time supposedly, she had at least done it with a little more finesse then her usual style.

How could you tell the difference?

Narcissa for one was still alive. Most who are, how they say a guest of Bellatrix, find they are insane or dead by the time she is done.

But she lived....albeit barely and with some measure of sanity left.

Lucius was right now off somewhere tending to her, rather then keeping an eye on his son. So by all accounts it was left as always to Severus to look after the boy who despite being 17 years old.

Had a tendency to act more or less like he was 6.

When he had gone through his inheritance, it had been somewhat painful, and although his family was there for his support as he came into his magic in the form of Bellatrix as she had been taking a break from torturing the boy's mother.

Lucius was no where to be found.

And considering the Black family had a tendency to kill those whose inheritances did not show a whole lot of power. Severus endured crucio after crucio as he had dropped everything to protect the boy should that happen.

It was worth it. Draco was safe for he had made sure nothing could happen to him with his presence. Other then the Dark Lord, the only one Bella truly feared was him. Because other then a great potions maker, there is one thing Severus was known for.

He could create spells.

It was how he evened things up when he attended Hogwarts against those that bullied him. He made spells that never let them forget it.

But now all thoughts of his past aside, both bad and good, Severus found himself watching as the students go by for a moment or two. Then turning to his godson, he noticed and with a little bit of pity the look Draco had as he saw some of the better friends that he had.

Never one to have approved, of Crabbe or Goyle, he noticed that it was Daphne and her sister who were walking by and well. The sisters were by all rights the only ones other then he who knew Draco.

That Parkinson twit believed that she did, but she only wished it, for she never noticed that half the time. Draco loathed her.

Zabini was close, but fear made himself back away, as Draco's attitude had taken on a superior like countenance that was all to similar to his father's. It was a look that Draco only emulated in hopes that the man would pay some attention to him rather then buttering up Fudge or anyone else in the ministry.

"Come Draco."

"One more minute....please?"

Sighing, Severus nods his head as the blonde stares at all the students walking once more. With the war that was coming and his doubts that Albus's plan would work. Draco would need all the happy memories he had to come.

His own eyes watching the students himself, despite often irritated by many of them, he was relieved to see that they were all right. One of the things he had been worried about was their overall safety and to find that they were ok.

It was admittedly a relief for his very tired soul.

Especially as the sight of a very familiar black haired boy let up his very soul, with happiness and ease of mind as he was still whole and still very much alive.

Although he still resembled his father much to his irritation, now as he truly sees Harry. Severus notices the slight smile and mannerisms that could have only come from one person. **Lily**...

Shaking his head, as thoughts right now he can not afford to remember make themselves known. The dark potions master winces, as a burning sensation latches onto his arm. Knowing what he must do now, he looks at the blonde boy who stares at the multitude of children moving towards the castle carriages being pulled by the that herd of thestrals owned by Hagrid.

Once again finding himself reluctant to go as he usually does, when the Dark Lord calls for him, the brooding man calls out to his godson. "Come Draco, he calls."

Bitter emotions rising at the mention of **him**, the blonde stiffens with great reluctance. He to felt the burn and yet he did his best to ignore it. After all it was his fault. His fault, that he made him do all that last year. His fault that he was now stuck with people who other then his own godfather, would rather he disappear.

"I don't want to go."

"Draco..."

"Uncle Severus, I don't care. I don't want to go!"

That last comment a yell, the two stiffen as the students and teachers around them freeze in fear. Severus snarling, he grabs onto his godson's arm, as he growls into the blonde's stubborn features with a soft tone of voice.

"You may not care Draco. I do. You are my godson and I want you to be happy Draco. But I also want you to be safe. So we are leaving now!"

That said Draco just looked away in response, but did not resist as he apperated away from the area. Severus, sighing he disappears as well, as Tonks and others come through with wands raised and ready.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

Although the children had arrived in a happier mood and with bright hopes for the oncoming year, they did not notice save for those who knew what to look for. The extra guards....

The extra protection...

Being what he was, Harry was no fool as he had sensed many alterations in the magic that surround Hogwarts. Still unable to sense the different wards as Cyra and the other Fae could do. He could though feel that they had been significantly increased and added on to with a much better understanding.

Thankful for the teachings that Cyra had painstakingly ingrained upon him concerning his magic, the young man smiled and supported his friend who was pale.

"Calm yourself 'Mione...let your body get used to it." Harry said warmly as Ron was helping Neville with Luna's aide. Ginny aiding him the two trembling Fae look at him with confusion.

"Harry...what just happened?"

"It's the magic." Harry said with a knowing look as he answered the red head's question. Osiris purring from his perch around the black haired youth's shoulders as he nods his head in agreement. Even Hedwig who was hooting softly her own comments agreed as Harry handed her cage to Ginny to hold. "Your body before your change is used to a set access to magic. Now that you no longer have that 'set', you will feel every bit of magic that is around you."

"I get it...." Hermione stated weakly as she got into one of the carriages. "Hogwarts and the area around it are soaked with magic. It's too much at once...."

"More then likely." He commented with amusement.

"How are you handling it then?" Neville said weakly.

"I had someone teach me." Harry replied as he got in with the others. Speaking of Cyra and the others, the two listened and took in his words as he spoke of the other Fae he had met along with his Uncle Jack and Aunt Io.

Speaking of the latter two with a slight smile and fondness in his eyes, his friends could not help but smile in well.

"They sound like good people, Harry." Ginny smiled as she looked up at him.

"They are." He replied. "They said when I graduate I am welcome to come and live in Cadalach with them."

"Where and what is this Cadalach?"

"Outside of Las Vegas in the states, and it's a Fae village." Harry answered with a smile. "Apparently it was once a village that the Fae left long ago for reasons of war and more then likely death. My relatives stumbled across it when they were feeling and the magic woke up when it accessed their presence. Uncle Jack had said it felt like he was coming home when he walked down its paths."

"Woke up?" Ron asked with confusion though. "How can magic just wake up?"

Before he could respond, Harry smiles as Hermione responds. Still a bit dazed as she tries to adjust to the feelings, she understands what he is saying. "I think what he means Ron, is that Cadalach had to have some kind of wards on it. You know what happens to the houses that have Fidelius wards and people die with out someone knowing that they are there."

"You never find them again..." The realization crossing his features, Ron looks at Harry with a questioning look. "But that how could he just stumble. The magic never dies, we all know that."

Chuckling in amusement as Hermione groans. Ginny just shakes her head as Neville and Luna struggle not to laugh, as the brunette speaks. "Honestly Ron, it's a FAE village. Harry's Aunt and Uncle are Fae. Honestly, although you have improved I swear you are so dense sometimes..."

"HEY!"

The two bickering once again as they usually do, Harry looks at the others and just shakes his head in amusement. "I hope those two never change."

Nodding their heads in agreement, they just listen to the familiar warmth that is the sense of normalcy that they so desperately need in these days to come. Harry already knows with last year's news that somehow he must defeat Voldemort once and for all.

Before his death, the Headmaster had hinted at Horcruxes that contained a part of his soul. Two of which that know for sure had been destroyed, which were the diary and the ring.

A mystery surrounded the locket though, and well his Uncle agreed to use his contacts in finding out whom this RAB was. Having people in the magical and non magical world, both human and non human alike, the man had a wealth of information at his fingertips.

And so to help his nephew Jack, as well as Abrial and Thomas would be using their systems at Cadalach to further find what and where the others are to destroy them.

Unbeknownst to Harry though as he thinks upon what he and his new found family had thought about. The Fae and Minerva did have one more surprise waiting for Harry as one he had met over the time he had spent with them would indeed be at Hogwarts along with his wife...

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**Hogwarts **

Dark hair and a well toned figure, dressed in simple robes of the darkest blue to the point that it looks back. Abrial Nightdemon wondered why he let himself get talked into teaching at a kloka school.

Teaching history of magic, no less as well... sighs. He was old, but he was not that old to be teaching history!

But no wait...he knew how.

Turning to glare at the golden haired woman in robes of the richest red, trimmed in gold and orange, Nyssa was chatting amicably with some of the other women. Their two year old currently in her arms looking at the newcomers with curiosity as one of the women cooed over him with a warm smile.

Still one of which surprisingly enough he could understand as being a little upset despite it all was Aurora Sinistra. The woman it seems was a Dark/Fire Fae cross that had unfortunately could not access her full magic thanks to the length of time she had lived.

When Abrial had arrived, the two had met and the magic that had been crying to her to use had eagerly flown to him and he welcomed it with a wave of his hand as he improved the starry night sky image in the Great Hall.

Brighter and now almost three dimensional like, the woman had wondered as why she felt an excess weight off of her shoulders leave when he had done that bit of wandless magic.

And when he had told her... it didn't sit well.

Being set too much in the Wizarding ways, the woman was admittedly vexed and rightly so that she could not learn what some of the children would be doing when she finally understands that she had denied the magic that was calling for her to use, but never accepted.

Her magic alike to his, it was no wonder why she got along well with the Centaurs, whom as magical creatures resonated quite well with her and him. Their studies and beliefs in the night sky made them allies and friends in past wars that as of now the wizards had not known about or even understood.

Made the time he had this last week to prepare to be quite entertaining honestly as she really got to understand at least the reasons why she and the Centaurs in the forest had become friends easily.

Surprisingly, when they had met tiny Professor Flitwick, they could tell he was part goblin and the fact that he did not recognize or know Abrial was a plus in the fact that the pureblooded Fae did not send him to meet his maker. But it didn't mean that they would not be wary of the tiny charms teacher as magic or not.

He could still be an enemy in the making.

It was at that moment, that the first of the students began to arrive. Looking to his wife who cuddled a sleeping little boy close to her, the woman smiled softly as she headed off for their rooms.

"You be good now Abrial. Don't scare them to much." She chuckled softly. "I am going to go back to the room and put him to bed."

Scowling a little bit as he is about to be left alone, Abrial still smiles as she places a kiss on his cheek and allows him to bestow one on their child's. "Have Winky look after him, when you are done and join me please?"

Chuckling softly in amusement, Nyssa nods her head. "Of course I will husband of mine. Someone has to let these children know you are all bark and no bite."

Giving a bit of a smirk as he kissed her with playful nips, the woman smiled as she backed away once more to take their son to bed. Walking past the students who enter, she nods her head with a warm smile as she heads towards the dungeons with the child.

Those Slytherins and others, who pass her, can't help but pause at her radiant motherly beauty as she passes bye. Her looks incredible, they swear they hear the faint sounds of pipes being played as she goes by them.

Soft and in a lullaby, it made them almost want to sleep where they stood.

What made things even weirder was that for a moment, they could see the faint line of a ghostly centaur standing beside her. One that as they watched...vanished without a trace...

Continuing on, the students all paused at the sight of the dark haired man sitting at the table next to Slughorn. And the imposing figure he made was far worse then that of the dour man whom had preceded him in that seat.

Once again, they began to wonder.

Will this be the teacher that kills them all?

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**Something seems off with this chapter but I think I got it right.**


	12. Informational Interlude

**I do not own Harry Potter or the Wildside series**

**Wild Magic Informational Interlude**

Sitting at her desk with a thoughtful look on her features, a red headed woman decides to look at her readers with a gentle smile.

"All right already here...these are the summaries for the six books in the Wildside series by Melanie Jackson as presented by.... THEIR STARS!" Bright happy smiles as she shoves a group of men and women up to the front.

Glaring at the red head who slams the door closed, before they could escape, one in particular finds his pregnant wife giggling in amusement.

"Jack, the faster we get this over with, the faster we get out of this. I mean people are becoming aware of our stories. Wouldn't it help get the word out we Fae are not all that bad?" Io stated with humor.

Just scowling he whips out a piece of paper and begins to read.

**Traveler** (Wildside Series Book 1) Jack and Io's story Released Aug 2003

**Welcome to Motor City. Detroit has been taken over by goblins and become a city-state run by an evil warlord who has ambitions of world domination. Police have failed to apprehend him. Left to thwart him and save the human world are two faerie agents provocateur; the powerful death fey, Jack Frost, and the elusive siren fey, Io Cyphre.**

As the last words are spoken, the pair slowly begins to disappear as if the magic is calling them back to another world. The remaining couples looking at one another, they dash for the center of the spotlight to already find Cyra and Thomas being slated to go next.

**Outsiders** (Wildside Series Book 2) Thomas and Cyra's story Released Nov 2003

**They're back. Sin City was the second metropolis to fall under Lutin control. But help is on the way. The wizard, Thomas Marrowbone, and the Selkie, Cyra Delphin, have infiltrated the goblin horde and are ready to risk both life and love to save California.**

Next a handsome man with a debonair kind of flair lights up as he and his wife step forward to speak as the previous two have now completely vanished.

**The Courier** (Wildside Series Book 3) Romeo and Lyris's story Released March 2004

**The goblins have taken New Orleans under the command of a special king. Undercover reporter, Lyris Damsel, and fey spy, Romeo Hart, aren't facing just a goblin king -- but also a master vampire.**

Stepping forth, the newest teacher of Hogwarts pulls his giggling wife beside him. The gentle teasing she gives him at being caught with his pants down somewhat he brings forth his paper as she begins to read.

**Still Life** (Wildside Series Book 4) Abrial and Nyssa's story Released August 2004

**A new danger has entered the world and it affects humans and goblins alike. The race is on to see which will gain control on this ultimate weapon, or if the fey will get there in time to stop the madness. If they are to triumph Abrial Nightdemon will need the help of Nyssa Laszlo, a woman with a dark and deadly secret.**

Two more couples left, a relatively young one comes forth now. Well young by most Fae standards. Unusual to say the least as one is half goblin. Unlike those the Harry Potter fans know and love to a degree, she looks human as do her siblings. A small smile on her delicate features, Zee speaks up as she looks into the kind eyes of her husband and mate.

**The Master** (Wildside series Book 5) Nick and Zee's story Released Sept 2005

**Dr. Nicholas Anthony has never liked the holidays, but this year might be the exception. Stranded in the Sierras with a family of half-lutin runaways he's about to have the most unusual Christmas of his life.**

Finally as most of the other fae has gone the remaining male looks at his wife with a lecherous gleam in his eye. It was at that moment a loud and irritated feminine voice shouts out something in another language that makes him pale.

Reaching for the paper, the man reads for the final piece of paper and begins to read.

**The Saint** (Wildside series Book 6) Kris and Adora's story Released March 2006

**He knows if you've been naughty. He knows if you've been nice. What The Saint (aka Kris Kringle, Santa Claus, The Green Man) doesn't know is where Adora Navarra fits into his plans to take back Christmas from the goblin hordes.**

That said as they vanish the door unlocks, the red headed woman taking a peek into the room, she smiles and then leaves it open to let in any and all other questions and such come into the room.

Working on the next chapter as she is right now, she wears an irritated look on her features. It seems the sorting hat being a stubborn git wanting a piece of it and the woman to get into the story, turning away long enough, she turns to all the others watching her fight with the hat.

"BYE! Happy reading and this chapter...well don't need to review it save if you have any questions. So Later. Oh and before I forget, when they refer to lutins in the summaries. They mean the goblins. Lutin is another name for them. BYE AGAIN!"


	13. Chapter 11

I do not own Harry Potter or the Wildside series

**Chapter 11**

**Abrial and Nyssa**

Harry found himself stopping and staring at the woman who came up towards him as he started to enter the great hall after dropping off Osiris and Hedwig along with the other familiars.

The Fae cat protesting at first, he and the other kittens soon just were sniffing as a variety of magic scents had them chatting amicably with one another and the rest of the familiars with clear curiosity.

So with a warm smile on her features, the woman giggles as she closes the open mouth, and steps inside the great hall. "Nice to see you again Harry, are you keeping up with your control practices?"

Nodding his head sheepishly, the youth paused to hug the woman who smiled in response as they walked in. Hermione and the others looking at the two in puzzlement, they watch as Harry runs and greets a darkly brooding man. One that even now makes them nervous with the intensity of his stare and power....

"Who is that?"

"That is my husband, your new History of Magic Professor." The woman smiled replied in amusement as she turned to them. "And you must be Harry's friends, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, and Luna. Greetings I am Nyssa Nightdemon, wife of that big softy up there Abrial."

"That's soft for him?" Ron asked incredulously and to which the woman nodded her head to. "Blimey...if that's soft I would hate to see what he would term as hard."

Laughter as she links arms with him and Neville, the two boys find themselves escorting the vibrant woman followed by the three girls up towards the other man. Abrial offering them a look, smiles widely as he sees the woman with them.

"Is he?"

"He is currently sleeping soundly Abrial. Winky knows to come and get us should he awaken."

The dark haired man nodding his head, he pulls the woman towards him for a deep possessive kiss. The students watching it, the girls just smile with a dreamy like expression on their features.

Even the normally stoic Hermione had a silly girlish expression on her face as she observed the passion and the love the man has for the woman beside him. Allowing herself to be pulled away by Harry and the others, as it was time for the opening feast to start, the young woman smiled softly as she sat down.

"That was romantic."

"That's because the pixiebugs make sure that their bond shines brightly." Luna replied dreamily. The blonde sitting at the Ravenclaw table right behind Hermione and Ron, she smiles as she turns momentarily to look at Harry with a soft and knowing smile that throws the black haired youth.

It is forgotten though as the First years are escorted in by Professor Flitwick. The small goblin moving easily, in front of children a foot or so bigger then he, Harry says the joy he has in his work evident.

Still wary, his eyes catch those of the Children from Cadalach and he could see that they were admittedly a little wary of the diminutive professor as was their wont. Each one having had a bad experience with the goblins, he knows that it will be trying time for the four children and any others that may have had experience within them.

Seeing as the students get called one by one, Harry finds his eyes drifting towards the Slytherin table, to rest on a certain Head Girl there who is busy chatting with her friends. Idly listening to the sorting as it goes on, the youth is preoccupied with the sight of the young woman before him.

Thick reddish brown hair that curls sweetly across her shoulders at the moment she currently had it pulled back save for a few tendrils. These few tendrils framing her delicate features, he wonders about her eyes.

Surprisingly enough rewarded as she turns and catches him staring right at her, Harry for those few seconds is entranced by the pure warm dark eyes that turn cold as she realizes who is staring at her. Turning rapidly away from him to look away, the 17 year old lets out an involuntary shudder at the slight against him.... It was one that could be termed as anger perhaps, but how about disappointment?

"Harry?"

Startled out of his rage at the moment, Harry turns to find Allen and Emily sitting over on the other side of Ginny with curious expressions on their features. One that was mirrored in each of his friends as they had noticed Harry had yet to greet them and the other newcomer first years.

The other two children from Cadalach in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff respectively, before he could wave to them, they were stopped as the new Headmistress and former Transfiguration teacher stood up.

**Greetings one and all to another year at Hogwarts, before we begin I would like you to give you the news that Defense against the Dark arts will be delayed one week. The reason being students, is that Remus Lupin has graciously agreed to take up the post again is currently out of the country at this moment.**

Loud applause at that moment erupting from the hall, it was one thing that all the students agreed on. Even the reluctant Slytherins had admitted since that year, that the werewolf was the best teacher they had as it was only that year that the defense class scores were off the charts.

**Thank you and I am sure when he does arrive he will be thrilled to see all of you once again. **

**In other news I would also like you to meet Professor Anthony Morzetti. He has graciously taken over the position of Transfiguration classes, which as all of you can clearly see I can no longer do. I expect you to treat him as you would myself. **

**I am also happy to announce that Professor Binns, has been released from his teaching duties and that Professor Abrial Nightdemon will be teaching the class. He has also consented to being the Gryffindor head of house. His wife will also be living here in the castle with their son. I ask that you respect and honor their wishes as you would any others.**

Applause stepping forth, before Minerva sat down, the Headmistress of Hogwarts said one more thing that puzzled many of them.

**Also some of you over the next week will be receiving letters detailing a meeting here in the great hall at 3:30 two weeks from this Saturday. It is not a Hogsmeade weekend so do not be worried about that. Your parents and the ministry as of right now also have letters being sent towards them, with portkeys for those who will need them of course. **

**But irregardless, I welcome all of you to Hogwarts and therefore TUCK IN!"**

With that said the food had emerged and despite the continuing conversations as to the announcements and not the mention the new head of Gryffindor house. Having witnessed the conversation between Harry and the man and his wife, of course as he started grabbing food, the black haired youth found himself being somewhat cornered as his house mates looked at him with curiosity

"Harry?"

"Yes Seamus?"

"What's the deal with our new head of house and his wife? What are they like? I mean the guy kind of reminds me of Snape."

A low growl at the mention of the man who had killed Dumbledore, Harry is now not being any attention to the questions being shot towards him as he remembers that fateful night. His magic flaring up, the lions watch as their new head of house seems to apparate to his side, which shouldn't be possible.

Irregardless of the need at the moment to question him, they watch as the man places his hands on Harry's shoulders. That is when Abrial himself seems to pulse with his own power....

"Calm yourself Harry. Do not let your emotions get the best of you." He stated with knowledge. "Call them...call the ghosts to aide you in releasing your anger."

"I can control it..."

"I know you can. But right now your anger is fueling the gathering. Call them... Call them to aide you. You know you can."

Reluctantly as he had normally prided himself on controlling at least his magic, which was a part of his life, the youth removed his darkened glasses. Thus everyone found themselves staring at the glowing green eyes.

Eyes that even now began to further resemble the now jade color of the killing curse. It is as he speaks that their eyes widen at his words.

**Ghosts of Hogwarts**

**I summon thee **

**Aide me as is my plea **

**And drain this excess energy**

**From me...**

The final word uttered, the students and teachers watched as one by one the ghosts appeared and approached the youth with a curious look among them. Wondering why they felt compelled to come, it is the Grey Lady of Ravenclaw, who figures it out with a gentle smile.

"He is Unseelie?" Her soft voice worded as she spoke.

"Yes, will you help him?"

Nodding her head simply, she smiled as she touched him. And as she does so, the ghostly woman although still transparent take on color in her form. Her once silvery hair now a vibrant blonde and her eyes were a brilliant blue.

Her gown taking on a deep purplish color, she smiles softly as she beckons the other ghosts over.

"Do not worry, the magic will grant us if only for a little while the ability to touch and be seen as we once were long ago."

The other ghosts looking at one another, it is Myrtle who goes next. Being the youngest of all the ghosts, the young girl touches Harry and her colors emerge. Black hair and brown eyes, her glasses taking on a simple shape, she giggles as the Hufflepuff colors emerge on her robes.

"It's all tingly, it feels good."

One by one, the ghosts approach, and even Peeves who remains silent as he touches, finds himself feeling almost giddy to just be able to hold something again if only for a brief time.

In the end when the last of them touch, Harry almost breathes a sigh of relief, but as he sees the sight of his classmates who stare at him with a mixture of confusion, fear, and even disgust.

Insecurities that have long since been a part of him rear up....

"Abrial..." The dark haired man nodded his head. "Go ahead."

That said the youth disappears shortly followed by his two best friends. In the meantime, looking to Minerva who had seen the features that the Head boy had clearly, she knew them quite well.

Knowing that he had gone to think, and to clear his mind, she makes a note to have Miss Greengrass show him where the Head boy and Head girl quarters were located in Hogwarts.

Having it written down, she summoned Dobby, who promptly delivered it.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

Seeing the elf pop beside her, Daphne had a feeling she knew what it was about. Opening the note written from the Headmistress, she made a face as she had been correct in her assumption.

Making a small sigh of irritation, she can't help but look thoughtful as do many of her fellow Slytherins, at the sheer fact that the Golden boy just did what could be considered as dark magic.

Regardless of the word Unseelie spoken by the Ravenclaw ghost, everyone in the great hall was once again talking about the Golden boy and his erstwhile fleeing. Thoughtful and quiet, it takes an off hand comment by Blaise Zabini to allow the young woman to defend him, much to her surprise.

"He is still an attention seeking prat as always." The Italian youth commented, "Draco was right, that Potter knows how to get it, you know this is going to make the prophet."

"Like he did it on purpose Zabini." The young woman replied as she glared at her classmate. "I mean did you honestly see his face when he left? Even I could tell it wasn't to gloat. He wanted to escape the assumptions that even now a lot of people are probably making about him,"

Her words honest and true, normally her classmate would more then likely cut her off. But it is Pansy who speaks up with questions and a narrowing of eyes.

"How did you know that Daphne? Potter and the Gryffindor table are clear on the other side of the hall. Black hair or not, even I would have trouble seeing his features nevertheless knowing what he's thinking."

The young woman startled, she looks at her fellow Slytherins blankly, she comes up with an excuse to cover the fact that she doesn't know.

Speaking of the past events that clearly indicate that contrary to belief, the Golden boy was not much for the press, she remains unaware of the couple listening in. Amusement on their features, Abrial looks to Nyssa....

"Think he will sense it?"

Shaking her head in amusement, the woman tilts her head. "You didn't remember. I think you even threatened me at first when we met did you not?"

A warm smile crossing his features, he brings her hand up to his lips and kisses it gently. "I may have, but I do not regret it. If I had not sensed you walking the planes of night and darkness, I never would have met you."

"I know..." She smiles softly. "Anyway let us return to eating. I do believe we have a speech to give to those under you do you not?"

A scowl crossing his normally blank face, the woman laughs softly as she turns to eat her salad. The man just making a face, he turns to his dinner his well. All the while his thoughts focusing on a young man who desperately needs some help along with those that in two weeks.

Will find out why they are strong...

While others are not.


	14. Chapter 12

I do not own Harry Potter or the Wildside series

**Chapter 12**

**Thoughts and Daphne**

Having fled the Great Hall after his burst of power, Harry could not help but feel a pained sadness deep in his heart. In his final year and also getting ready to fight Voldemort with help from his family and friends, to have a repeat of his second and fifth year was not wanted.

Or even needed...

But that is what would happen. He can just see it now. Harry Potter rooted in Dark Magic, is he the next Dark Lord?

God, other then Voldemort why can't he just have one year? One lousy freaking year, where he has something of a normal life? Even the whole bit of coming into his Fae magic, was something he could consider normal as every wizarding child supposedly underwent one.

His was just one of the ones that hurt.

Left alone with his thoughts, he knew it would not be long until one or both of his best friends came out looking for him.

Hermione and Ron were his best friends for a reason as more often then not, they and they alone have bothered to truly get to know him. They knew about his home life, they knew about his strengths, and beliefs. And above all, despite his power, which was becoming more and more evident.

How frightened he really was.

Knowing he was to kill Voldemort as fate had supposedly decreed for him, Harry was scared. Once he does that is that all he will be? Voldemort's killer?

And even then what about his friends? Will they survive?

"There you are mate."

Hearing the voice of Ron, Harry could not help but smile as the red head fell to the ground beside him. In needing to escape the stares and the harshness that was sure to come, Harry had wandered eventually to the Black Lake and collapsed upon the ground beside it.

"Here snagged you some rolls and roast." The red head replied with a kind smile. "Thanks...where's Hermione?"

"Keeping the others from coming after you at the moment seems you gathered their attention again." Ron answered as he chuckled a little bit. "I thought you were trying to stay out of the fire mate, not piss on it and make it hotter."

"It's not like I do things on purpose!"

"I know Harry." The red head stated with humor. "Man, what you did though was kind of cool."

"You think so?" Asked a very surprised youth, who now looks at his best friend with wide green eyes. The red head just staring at him curiously shrugs and nods his head. "As long as it's you and not a death eater doing it, it's fine with me." Ron replied. "Got to thinking...."

"You actually thought?" Harry quipped with an impish smile and narrowly ducking the swing that followed seconds later. The two friends getting into an impromptu wrestling match, they fight for but ten or twenty minutes before breathing heavily as they laugh.

"Ron?"

"Yeah Mate?"

"Thanks...I needed that."

"Anytime Harry, anytime..." The youngest Weasely replied as he laughed. "Come on Mate, I think its time we went back in don't you?"

Nodding his head, he took the offered hand of his best friend whom had already gotten up. Both looking the worse for wear in their scuffle, it is this image that Hermione, Ginny, and Daphne come upon. The latter of which groaning as only she knew where the Head Student rooms were at the moment, the prospect of smelling Potter all grimy was not thrilling to her.

"Daphne?"

Startled out of her thoughts as Harry looked at her expectantly, the Slytherin girl found herself staring at his bright green eyes. Eyes that even now filled with life carry so much death behind them.

Those words, from before now roaring through her mind, she shakes her head to try and get them out. The concerned look on his features touching, the young woman glared at him momentarily in annoyance before remembering why she had asked for the Granger and Weasely girl's help.

"Potter..."

"Now Daphne, considering we have to share a suite of rooms for the next year, I would rather not be living in a war zone. Could you at least call me Harry?"

Frowning, she growls as she looks at him. "Look Potter, I did not want to even be here, but because you ran off, the Headmistress asked me to show you where our rooms are." The infuriated young woman replied as she glared at him.

"Look Daphne," He replied coolly as he looked down on her slender figure before anyone else watching could respond. "I am trying to make something of a peace between us. Considering the crap going on right now with the Dark Lord, do you really honestly want to deal with constantly being on guard in the one place we will have to relax?"

Surprised by his comments, the young woman had to admit he was right. With the politics as they were, it would be nice just to have one place that she could go to that was away from everyone else. People could find her anywhere in Hogwarts.

At least within the sanctity of her own room, she had a measure of peace and quiet.

"You...have a point Harry." She said reluctantly. "I agree...truce?"

"Truce..." His hand offered, the young woman took it within her own. It was at that moment that a unique event occurred. A clicking kind of energy opened up between the two souls that they bore, and although faint and barely there, a sheen of salt is upon Harry's skin from where Daphne's hand had touched.

The marking of a magical mating bond has begun.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**Elsewhere**

Draco sighed as once again he found himself alone and with his godfather among the Death Eaters. His father looking after his mother, whom had been driven to the point of insanity by his aunt, he realizes that the Dark Lord is not all that he is cracked up to be. His godfather in a meeting with the man and others now, Draco was left alone with homework of a sort.

But sadly enough was unable to do even now at this moment.

So much...too much has gone wrong and now. Rather then feel the joy of being where he belongs.

He realizes that his father's words of glory and power were nothing but a crock of shit.

The foolish belief of a man who feared change as Daphne would say.

Change was coming. Change of all that the Wizarding world knew was coming and somehow Draco knew it would not bode well for the Dark Lord and those who serve him. Seeing as his godfather enters his room, Draco lights up with hope of news of his family. Regretfully the former Potions Professor shakes his head in regret.

"Your father sends his regrets but apparently your mother had a relapse."

Not saying anything, the blonde teenager just turns back to the scrolls of work in front of him. Never seeing the sad expression on Severus's face as the man feels sorrow for the pain that he must be going through.

Or that he himself is enduring.

Not that he dared voice it as Narcissa had done a year ago. It had taken some fast talking on Lucius's part to protect his wife again, from the likes of this time McNair and his whip as news from Hogwarts had come.

Potter once again had done something. But unlike before where it had irritated the Dark Lord. Voldemort was intrigued.

Now... whether or not that was a good thing had yet to be seen.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**Hogwarts**

As people began to rest, the owls and house elves of Hogwarts were busy. Deliveries to be made over night, each one contained an invitation to the parents of students in attendance. Their feathers wide spread as they took flight to their destinations all over the United Kingdom.

Some owls were going far and others just dropping it off over the hills, no more then a couple of miles from the school. Parent's muggle and wizard alike stare at the invitation in puzzlement as they tear into it.

**All of you are asked to appear at Hogwarts on this date and time specified below. We have come across information that currently besides ourselves that the ministry as well as we ourselves will share with you.**

**  
Regardless of whether you come or not, your children will be required to come to the meeting.**

Some parents feared the worst for some as they marked off yes while others ignored the call. Their children were perfectly capable of telling them on their own, so the owls were sent on their way.

Many returning, they owls prepared for round 2 as they returned one by one. Sleeping through the morning, the house elves started placing envelops in the proper student receptacle.

These students the little beings knew were in for a change.

For most, they know it will be good as it would explain much about how they got their magic.

But for those who have been here awhile...

Well that is something even they did not look forward to. The House Elves were not stupid. They have long sensed the truth about their charges. That some of their charges were not wizards, but Fae.

As always though...no one thinks to ask an elf...

Oh well, they will just do as they always do unless told otherwise.

Be themselves...


	15. Chapter 13

I do not own Harry Potter or the Wildside Series

**Chapter 13**

**News 1**

Watching as the Great hall steadily filled up, Minerva sighed as this had the potential to be trouble for Hogwarts itself. It had taken nearly a long time and substantial tests on their own, before the Ministry had to admit that they agreed with the findings displayed by Minerva and the others at Hogwarts.

The fact that out the hundreds that had attended the school for magic that at least 300 at this moment were using it and never attended could have been invited was a blow to the British ministry.

Especially when speaking with 20 known squibs, 8 of them admitted to being able to use magic when they turned 18 years old and over and just never bothered registering. So used to not having it, they never thought about the ramifications of being found out.

At least they knew to keep it secret though.

Which brings us to now three days later after the letters went out and the meeting was set to begin. Parents coming in and finding their children, Minerva was admittedly surprised that although many did not come, a few Slytherin parents did actually arrive.

"So many came..." Professor Flitwick commented as he came up beside her. Being one of the very few goblins, who did not care for gold or power as much as his brethren, Minerva had decided to mediate a truce of sorts between the Charms and the History of Magic Professor.

And so far it has been holding, neither one has outright tried to kill the other. There have been a few instances where Abrial would be in a brighter then usual spot as he and light didn't like one another to much. Or Filius would find things could not be reached no matter how many stepstools or things he would stand on to aide him.

Basically, the Goblin and the Fae were trying to annoy each other constantly.

"True. But then, it is not often that you are about to find out something new is it not?" She said with amusement. "What we are about to share has the potential to be great...or be a disaster. Even though not many came, you know those purebloods working with You-Know-Who will not accept things regardless of the proof. Or if they do, they will not say anything for fear that their lives will become forfeit."

It was at that moment, that Filch has come in. Being a squib himself, it was found with aide from Abrial, that although his magic has yet to come online and maybe never will at this point in his lifetime. That his bond with the feline Mrs. Norris was more of a Fae nature then it was of a Kloka. The fact that through her, he could sense the trouble going on through out the castle, unlike the familiars of those who have had their felines for years. It was enough to make the man pleased as punch to do anything for Abrial and his wife Nyssa. All because of the news that he and Mrs. Norris had that kind of connection.

"That's the last of them Headmistress." The man stated simply as he handed her a parchment with names checked off. Minerva nodding her head, she gestured for the doors to be closed as students and parents alike took their seats.

The Ministry choosing that moment to step forth from behind her, Minerva nodded her head as she saw Mafalda Hopkirk and others from the educational department step forth. The woman was one, whom had strongly denied something happening, was also one of the ones who was convinced once the same demonstration as before was done. This time with Abrial, instead of Thomas, the woman was shocked as she saw the same results.

Summoning over a half dozen of her people, each result being the same, she had believed and agreed to speak with the minister about what was discovered. Rufus taking a look at this the man remained silent and thoughtful...

**Flashback...**

"It does explain much." The grizzled former auror said simply as he listened to their words. "The rumors of the odd occurrence from time to time..."

Confusion on the features of both women, they looked at him with puzzlement. "What are you talking about?" Minerva asked. Mafalda beside her both women were perplexed at the solemn expression the man has.

"You know how the obliviator department is part of the Aurors as well?" The man stated simply. "There have supposedly been times where they have been sent out to erase the deliberate magic shown in front of a muggle. But yet there would be no clear trace of who had done it. No tracker, no finding spells, not a single one of our best locator spells could detect anything."

"There must have been something..." Mafalda questioned this time. The educator just looking at her new boss this time, she listened alongside Minerva as the man shook his head.

"There was nothing to track, not a single trace or anything. Even the Unspeakables investigated and supposedly they stated simply the reason why we couldn't detect anything, was that the area was saturated with magic. That the magic itself was blocking our spells, preventing us from finding whoever did it." The minister replied simply.

**Flashback ends**

The minister and her both, even now staring at her, he nods his head at what they are about to do with approval.

Clapping her hands, several house elves emerge with scrolls neatly wrapped in bundles. Waving their hands, the little beings had zapped each one to their respective, head of house for the student on the list. Some of course going straight to the students only like, it does Theodore Nott.

Confusion was apparent as they opened them up and started to read.

It did not take long before the first comments and protests began.

"This is an outrage!"

"How could this be?"

"There is no proof!"

"It explains a lot."

"Just what the hell?!"

Letting the parents and students alike protest what they are reading, a dark dressed man whom had been back in the shadows of the hall approaches the crowd of people. Standing tall and domineering in his robes, the parents watch as his eyes turn a glowing pure black.

His body swirling with power that now becomes visible to their sight; the man raises his hand to a seated student and her family. A confused second year, the young girl and her parents held on tight as their chairs started to lift.

Without a word spoken or even the proper hand motions....**or even a wand**.

Startled as the ability demonstrated, the people quieted down as the family was lowered gently.

"Thank you Abrial." Minerva said warmly as she turned towards him for a moment. The man nodding his head, she turned back to the people in front of her. "Ladies and Gentleman, may I have a volunteer or two who are wizards. I see specifically those who work as an Auror or those who work for St Mungo's?"

The wizards looking amongst themselves three stand up. All three approach Minerva and the other teachers cautiously.

"All of you should have knowledge of the spell that reads whether someone is a wizard, Squib, or a Muggle correct?"

Nodding their heads, they looked at the woman before them in puzzlement, among them Jonathan Smith, father of Zacharias, the man could not help but ask. "May I ask why?"

"You will see. All of you will confirm, that what you saw Abrial do, confirm that he in fact can use magic correct?" Minerva worded carefully to the three of them, but also making sure that it was loud enough for the other parents and students to hear.

"Yes."

"Now cast the blood truth spell upon myself first to show that I am indeed a witch."

All three making the motions, the two men and one woman nod their heads as that is what their spells have indeed stated.

"Now, Abrial has graciously allowed himself to be scanned as well. Could you please cast the spell on him as well?"

Agreeing with what is said, the three of them do so. But as their eyes widen at the result, it causes Minerva to smirk. "Can we do it again?" Asks Anthony Swanson, his daughter a fourth year in Hufflepuff, the auror was shocked.

"Please do so again, in fact our Mr. Potter had graciously stepped forward, and has consented to allow the spell to be cast upon himself as well."

Said teen stepping forward from the crowd, he came to the platform and stood next to Abrial.

The three who had volunteered casting the spells once more on Abrial and then doing the same to Harry, they were still in shock at the results. Double-checking again that the spell worked, the three of them sighed.

"So the scrolls are right then." States Jennifer Brownstone, her son a third year Ravenclaw. She was a mediwitch that often worked in St Mungo's. Looking towards Poppy, the nurse nodded her head simply in response.

The audience listening to the small conversation, the Headmistress as well as those from the Ministry nodded their heads. "Yes."

As before a uproar began with questions and statements of disbelief.

"How?"

"Why wasn't this discovered before?"

"This can't be right?!"

"We're purebloods!"

"We...are not human?"

Her voice settling them down, it took the arrival of a radiant golden haired woman to silence them. Fair and ethereal, she commanded an elegance that those Purebloods within the audience envy. Her steps light and sure, she smiles as she approaches the stern looking dark man, with a warm smile.

Minerva smiling, she listened as the woman approached herself and Harry. The latter of which lighting up immensely as she said something to him, the youth ran out the door faster then anyone could blink, much to the amusement of those who heard what was said, herself included.

"Forgive Mr. Potter; he had just received some news that made him rush out of here. It seems someone close to him has returned and free of his curse." Minerva chuckled as a very loud and delighted shout of Moony, Cyra, and Thomas was heard.

The smiles and light hearted laughter spreading out amongst the parents and students currently in the hall. It eventually stops as they remember why they were there in the first place.

Thoughtful and not knowing where to begin, it falls to a muggle male by the name of Daniel Granger to stand up.

"I...I can't speak for everyone. But for our family, finding out that our Hermione had magic and the fact that this place existed for us was surreal. I mean how our daughter could all of a sudden have magic, where we didn't was impossible. Magic did not exist. But yet when Minerva herself came to explain to us, it was different. To find out that there may be a legit reason of something as simple as genetics. Well we can understand that."

Surprisingly enough, the next person to stand up was Augusta Longbottom. The elderly woman standing beside Neville, she smiled as she gentle encouraged her grandson to drop his glamour as she spoke.

"As the nice man said before I can't speak for everyone either. But all of you and the students knew that my grandson had never been the same magic wise thanks to The LeStranges and Barty Crouch Jr., when they were attacked at their home. This year...this year though Neville underwent his inheritance as well..."

The seventh year releasing his own glamour now, the wizards eyes widen at the sheer control and change the normally weaker wizard has on his magic. Still looking as he did before, there was now a maturity and masculine nature about his form that had never been there before.

Abrial smiling as he was the first student to truly reveal himself as he did other then Harry, he watched as his wife approached the youth. Neville looking at her, she smiled brightly as she tilted her head.

"You... You have an affinity for plants do you not?"

"How? How did you know?"

Nyssa smiled softly in amusement. "You have the scent of plants in your magic; it's a strong affinity as well. Nothing dies as long as you take care of it am I correct?"

Nodding his head simply, she claps her hands in delight. "It is because you are one of us young one. When you are Fae, there is some aspect of life, of the universe that your magic will call out to. For you it is the plant, the growing aspects of Nature. It marks you as a descendant of a Seelie Court member."

Augusta beaming at the words spoken, Neville couldn't help but flush at the attention being given to him. The golden haired woman speaking, she smiles softly. As she approaches Blaise Zabini, the Slytherin about to say something to make her go away she chuckles in amusement. "You might want to speak with my husband...you and he both are the same. Do you not feel stronger at night then during the day? He can help you adjust."

The Italian shocked at her words and her correct assessment; uncharacteristically he couldn't help but blurt out his next comment. "How, how did you know and he really truly can?"

Smiling brightly it was Abrial who answered as he approached. The Slytherin youth looking up at him, the teen found a connection to the foreboding man that tickled his magic warmly. "She knew because she has a gift as well. She is a Dream walker Fae. What she can do is simply in her sleep or in a self induced trance; my wife can seek out the past of anyone in the world and bring it forward by walking the other planes."

A warm look of pride on his features as he said that, the golden haired woman looks at him with adoration and love. "She is also of Goblin descent. Because of that I am sure Professor Flitwick can confirm that Goblins can sense the magic in each person they come across. After all is how they manage to detect and ward off anything that may come against them. Am I not correct Professor?"

The little Charms Professor nodded his head in response to that statement. "You are indeed Professor Nightdemon." The little being said as he turned to the Seventh year Slytherin. "Mr. Zabini, why do you think you are so comfortable in casting spells of a supposed dark nature rather then light? It is not because you perceive yourself to be a dark wizard. Magic actually does not care who does it. What it is in fact is that your magic is actually attuned towards the very essence darkness itself as is Nightdemon's. It will always be stronger at night or in darkness then during the day."

The older man nodding his head, he turns to the stupefied student. "There is much about your heritage that you do not know. There are even spells you can learn of Fae origin only that will be taught to you, once those of you have found the proper Master. But until then, Minerva has invited a good friend of mine and her husband to come and help you. Being half wizard herself as well as half fae, she is most like many of you."

The woman smiling, she nods her head, as Filch opens the door to present Harry escorting in a woman of radiant beauty, along with a plain looking man of immense height. Beside them the former Professor Lupin, whom glows with radiant health as standing next to him was a wolf that had pure white fur.

Minerva's eyes widening at the sight of the lupine animal, she looked to her new found friends with wonder as they stare at her with amusement. "Is that?"

"It is..." Cyra smiles softly. "As I had done for my dear Thomas, I had done for Remus as well. He is free."

Momentarily forgetting the others, Minerva got back into it as she smiled and demanded a briefing later. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like you to meet Thomas and Cyra Marrowbone. They will be here to work with those who have gained their full abilities here at Hogwarts."


	16. Chapter 14

I do not own Harry Potter or the Wildside series

**Chapter 14**

**News 2**

As the people greeted Cyra and Thomas, they all stopped as the pure white wolf yawned before speaking up. It's voice low and gravely, it would emphasize a few words as it spoke, but irregardless the fact that it was speaking pure and perfect English surprised many.

"You got rooms around here right, brother Remus?" The lupine animal said simply. "Can you direct me, I'm still not quite up to bar after our separation."

The man directing his companion and then whispering the password in his ear, the wolf padded out of the door with ease. The silence in the room perceptible, it took Cyra's warm laughter to break the quiet.

"To begin a small lesson, I would ask all the students to listen to me." Cyra stated gently. "All of you know what a werewolf is correct?"

At the nods of many heads, the woman smiled in amusement. Her pure white shining brightly against her honey colored skin, her bright blue eyes shine with warm light as she is surrounded by children and teens of all ages.

"Then in that case do you agree a werewolf is a creature of magic?"

Startled by this tone of questioning, Hermione spoke up. "Well what else would they be?"

"Good, then as you know as magic brings them together in spirit, blood, and mind. So can it take it apart." Cyra stated simply.

Eyes widening in young and old alike, Cyra smiled as they looked at her with their jaws dropped. "Yes, magic has an equivalent exchange affect much like what you would call alchemy. In the case of Professor Lupin, the wolf inside him had everything but a body for which to call his own. In Cadalach which is our home, nearby is a graveyard that is eons old for which we were able to shape and fashion the bones, with magic to form a body for the soul to inhabit." She whispered softly. "But keep in mind depending on that which lies within the magic can be draining and have side affects, for the one doing the separation."

"Which is?"

A soft smile on her features, she shows them a picture from years before. Her hair was a warm chestnut brown then, the fact that it was now a pure white down to even the eyebrows. "For someone like a werewolf, it is easier to do. But for a long time my husband was what you would call a weredragon. But unlike what most of you would believe, this particular dragon could come out at will if it felt like it. To save our lives when we were being threatened, I had to create a body for the soul to inhabit out of the bones of the dead, jewels, among other things. To do so took nearly all my magic... to the point that it began to draw on what made me a Fae."

The students and parents listening, a young first year Hufflepuff can't help but reach out and touch the white strands. Smiling softly Cyra can see the confusion mixed with pity, in their eyes.

Knowing what they think, their eyes drop once more as she closes her eyes as seconds later she holds out her hands and water dances between them. Shaping and jumping from one pool to another, Cyra glows with simple pleasure as she dances with it. Her body light as she twirls more water joins with that she manipulates by her magic alone.

Finishing, the slender woman bows as the water returns to where it had come.

"Unlike most wizards that you know, the magic that you control is infinite but it depends mostly on that which is your strength. To separate Thomas and his dragon took a lot of it from me to the point I could no longer control what it did for I was weak from the strain. For one of you, it may be something as simple as just breathing. Magic you will find for us is wonderful, but it comes with rules. These rules are what I will teach you as well as my husband. Because as Fae you will also find that the magic will now have a mind of its own."

Somehow, as they listen and contemplate what they heard and learned. Minerva steps forward to the podium once again. "Thank you Professor Marrowbone."

A warm smile and nod of her head as she joins her husband, they move to stand akin to Abrial and Nyssa who wait and listen.

"Ladies and gentleman, as they have mentioned some of you will have others who can teach you magic that we can not. At this moment, we of Hogwarts and the Ministry of Magic is currently working with those of Cadalach in determining what we can do to give all those students an opportunity to advance their skills. In the mean time, all I can say is these 4 have kindly consented to teach and to help those who ask for it. For those of you, who wish to, you may go. For those of you, who need aide to leave, there are aurors and teachers available to assist you. If you need to ask questions do feel free to ask."

That said and done, the Headmistress smiles and leaves, as Parents and students alike take in everything they have seen and learned today. Harry cornered by many of the students, including the dark Italian Blaise. The black haired youth was not surprised when Abrial approached said Slytherin.

"Mr. Zabini."

Said youth stiffening up, he turned to see Professor Nightdemon standing behind him. "You and I need to talk Mr. Zabini, come with me."

Said youth following the brooding Fae, the others watch and hope for the best as by mere aura alone, the man could rival their former Head of House. In the meantime though as they ask questions of the others and Harry, it is to the surprise of one that she found herself approaching her fellow Head student.

Still wearing her glamour, Daphne found herself approaching Harry. The black haired youth explaining about the white wolf and the dragon that Professor Marrowbone spoke of, the young woman listened as he spoke. His voice calm and soothing...

She feels her body stirring with his words, her mind seeing him as he is; he eyes albeit the color of death were warm and vibrant with laughter. "Say Harry, why is Professor Nightdemon speaking with Blaise?" Asked James Madison, a Fifth year Ravenclaw, who like Neville, had an affinity with plants.

A chuckle crossing his lips, the youth just tilted his head. "Didn't you notice when they talked about how for some of us, there will be some who can teach us our Fae heritage while others will have to begin their own?"

A puzzled look crossing the features many, Daphne eyes widen when she realizes it. "Professor Nightdemon, he can teach Blaise can't he."

Turning towards his fellow head of the student's Harry's eyes widen for a moment as for a split second he saw her with brilliant blood red hair and eyes with silver rotating in them. Blinking as he shook his head, her looks returned to what they were before, and for a moment, Harry felt...disappointed?

"What?"

Groaning in irritation, as he seemed to not have heard, she was about to repeat it when someone else had spoken up. "She asked if Professor Nightdemon could teach Blaise."

"Yes he can." Harry replied as he looked at her. For once Daphne felt her cheeks flushing and before he could notice she whirled away as if to keep him from seeing. Not knowing or even understanding why she was acting the way she was, she regained some semblance of control....

"I thought so..." She said coolly as she turned back to face him. "Professor Nightdemon singled him out during the meeting, and the way his magic felt. It felt too much like Blaise's that it just hit me. But anyway what about you Harry? What is your...magic? And do you have a Master?"

"I have two actually."

Some surprised by his response, others groan. "Why two? What makes you so special Potter?"

Chuckling a bit in amusement and maybe in irritation as Daphne goes to the old feud once again between their houses; he holds his hand up as of course others jump to his defense.

Because he had also seen her regret after those words had escaped her lips...

"To answer your question, one of them is my mother's uncle. He also happens to be the Fae version at the moment of our Minister of Magic. And the other... well let's just say he is exactly like Professor Nightdemon, except where he is dark."

"Kris is light."

Turning, the group finds said Professor behind them. Blaise beside him, the youth seems to be almost in a daze, and Harry couldn't help but smile as he offers his hand in congratulations.

Said Slytherin taking it, he is not surprised as Abrial speaks to him. "Harry, considering I will be teaching most of the day, as will Cyra and Thomas, we want you to aide these students in learning the Fae style of magic. Nyssa will be helping you as well along with my son."

Nodding his head as he understood, the older man left to be rejoined by his wife and others who still question what was revealed. In the mean time, as the students heard this, they all looked to Harry and Blaise expectantly now to explain.

The latter of which turning to Harry now, with an expression of disbelief. "Harry...can we really do all that he said?"

"Yeah." The black haired boy replied in amusement. "As Fae we have a far stronger command over magic and that what calls to us. Having Abrial as your teacher Blaise is a plus for you as well, considering he is one of the few left alive who can remember the time before the Burning."

"Burning?" Asked Hermione who perked with interest, as it was something she never heard about. Harry looking amused as it had also got the interest of others, the youth leaned back as the students surrounded him.

"It is something Professor Nightdemon will teach in his class guys." The black haired youth stated with seriousness to his voice. "So be patient...you will find out then. In the meantime, the meeting is breaking up. And I suspect these next few days for all of us will be vastly different."

Confusion on their features, their eyes widen as they look rapidly at one another.

"The Dark Lord...." Daphne said softly as she paled.

"Among other things, for those of you with parents not here, I would highly recommend you write and get your parents to transfer money away from Gringotts into the Bank of London."

"Why?"

"Because my people will be far worse, once they find out all of you are Fae." Replied Professor Flitwick as he approaches them. "All though I am a rare exception students, as a whole Goblins hate the Fae with a passion. And they will not hesitate to destroy each and every one of you now should they find out you exist."

"And that does not include the muggles that know we exist." Harry says quietly. "There is a group out there that is exactly like Voldemort, but entirely consists of muggles."

"Then why should we be afraid of them?" Asks a fourth year Hufflepuff named Thomas, the boy looking at him in confusion, Harry looks to Hermione who understands immediately what he is saying.

"Because...although we have magic...they have science." The young woman replied softly. "For most muggles, and you can ask any of us, we as a whole before we got our magic would not have to be close to you to strike. We could just sit back and watch as a bomb that we would have placed earlier in your home explode and you will have never known we were there."

"Muggles have techniques and abilities through science to find things just as fast as we wizards can. **And the problem is they are far better at it, then we are**."

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**One more part of news... yet to come.**


	17. Chapter 15

I do not own Harry Potter or the Wildside series

**Chapter 15**

**News 3**

As people go home, those parents who did not come or even make it received letters from not only Hogwarts, but the Ministry as well.

Among them a letter sent to Narcissa Malfoy. Said parchment sent as the woman was pale and still being tended to by her husband; the letter of course was given to the only capable Malfoy left to tend to it.

Reading the letter, Draco paled and then grew angry at the information that it contained. Ready to throw it away in protest, the youth began to hear the screams emanating from within his home. Instinct beckoning him to cover his ears as this even for one such as him was too much to listen to constantly, the teen was puzzled as his godfather came in with fear.

"Tell me your family did not get a letter from Hogwarts or the Ministry?"

"Uncle Severus?"

'TELL ME!"

"I can't...we got one." Draco stated in confusion as held up an opened envelope from the ministry.

The former potions teacher paling as he saw what his godson held in his hands, he snatched it and began to read. The blonde trembling as his mentor and man who was more a father to him, then his own went white as a sheet.

"Draco, get your things." The man stated as he crumpled the letter up before throwing it into a nearby fireplace.

"What? Why?"

"I don't know what's going on at Hogwarts Draco but right some of your friends back in Slytherin will no longer have their parents after tonight." Severus said quietly. "Apparently, what this is...is true." He worded softly. "Draco you are not fully human."

"But this is ridiculous! It has to be some plan of the blasted Potter!"

"I WISH IT WAS DRACO!" Severus shouted in return. "By god I wish it was. But too many of the children back at the school are reporting what happened during that meeting McGonagall held. And apparently, they have ample enough proof considering that apparently Potter himself no longer reads as a bloody wizard!"

"How?"

Hearing the screams becoming louder, the blonde hurriedly grabs as much as he can before allowing himself to be pulled by his godfather. The blonde trembling with fear, he looks to Severus as he can't help but pause. "What about Mother and Father?"

"I will do what I can to get them out Draco." Severus stated quietly.

"But...I here a but..."

Arriving at a point where a port key would take his godson out. Draco just looking at the man who had helped to raise him, the blonde youth looked at the older man who stared back with sadness. "But...your father made a lot of enemies Draco. In and out of Voldemort's circle, his ambition has not made him many friends, who would hide him. If the Dark Lord hasn't already found out, he will and soon..." The dark man said sadly as Draco now struggled to get past him.

The man painfully knocking his godson into a daze, he places a small pin into the teen's hand as he speaks once more. "I will come and see you as soon as I am able to Draco. Till then stay there and be safe. Don't let this all be for nothing. Spinner's end!"

The words to trigger spoken, the blonde vanishes from the sight of the only home he has ever known.

As he disappears, Severus whirls around and goes back into the Manor. His heart heavy, he walks down to check on his best friend and wife who even now was barely there physically and mentally.

"I sent Draco to my home." The dark haired man said quietly. "He will be safe there for now."

Some sound made by the former pristine aristocrat was his only response as once again Narcissa trembled with pains that racked her once healthy body. The woman who was considered a rare beauty when she was younger was now more or less a shell of what she had been thanks to the torture from her own sister.

She was alive but only barely.

"Lucius we need to get you and Narcissa out of here. It's not healthy for either of you."

A shake of blonde hair his only response, Severus serious contemplated hexing his friend and getting the man out. Knowing Narcissa as he looks at the fragile woman in the bed, he couldn't help but feel that even if they did manage to move her. The woman more then likely would not last the pull of the Portkey or the magic of an apparition. The force even as gentle as it is would be too much.

"Lucius..."

"I have to stay here...I have to...she needs me."

"What about your son Lucius." Severus whispered. "Draco needs you to. Please, take her and come with me."

"No."

"Lucius..."

"I said no Severus." The man replied softly. "I was born here. I married her here. And I will die here. Draco has you now. I trust you Severus...take care of him."

That said Severus was gently but firmly shoved out of the room by magic. The door closed on the couple, the former teacher of Hogwarts sighed as he feels his friend was being foolish. Despite the closeness he has with his godson. Draco has always looked up to his father..."

"Lucius you fool." He murmured as he continues to speak. Knowing that his friend can hear him, through the door because magic or not, the blonde had to be ready to face the Dark Lord. "You damned pathetic fool; Draco is your only son. Don't you think your wife would want you to live for him? Damnit Lucius. Use your head, if you insist on doing all this for Narcissa. Remember why she was tortured in the first place. It was to protect your son!"

Stalking away in rage, Severus cringes as more screams become louder. By the sounds of the voices in pain, the one being tortured was Mrs. Zabini. The woman screaming in pain, the former teacher knows that as he hears what could only be the killing curse shouted out.

That she will be among many dead that night.

Her son will be one of many who will more then likely never see their parents again.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

**Hogwarts**

During the night, several students who were at that meeting woke up in pain and in agony. Among them Blaise Zabini, the young man trembled as he realized that despite not being on good terms with her. His mother was dead...

That part of him that responded to her magic that let him know she was alive had gone deathly quiet.

The same for other children of the Death Eaters all over quiet, it was painful for them to realize that now they can never go home again.

There would be nothing there for them but death.


	18. Chapter 16

I do not own Harry Potter or the Wildside series

Although all of you like the idea of Harry and Daphne together, some of you have wondered why I do not make this Yaoi.

Basically although I am a HUGE fan girl of the genre, I feel I can not write and give it justice to save my life. Basically guys, there is a difference between knowing Yaoi...and KNOWING Yaoi.

So I propose this. For any who can write it. Write a yaoi version of this. You can use what I wrote as a basis for your version and I will be happy to help if you have questions concerning the Wildside aspects.

All I ask is that you all let me know and let me read it. 8D

**Chapter 16**

**First Lessons with Cyra and Thomas**

**The following day**

For those whose Fae heritage has become active and even for those who have not, any and all who were at that meeting came to the lessons to learn from their two new teachers. The rest of their classes done and over with, the fact that this one happened after them, and in such a relaxed atmosphere made some of them forget that this was a lesson.

Daphne, being one of the first ones to arrive, the young woman could not help but find herself approaching the older woman, who at that very moment was stroking a feline in her arms.

Said cat purring, it opened its eyes only long enough to look at Daphne before curling back into Cyra's embrace.

"Hello Miss..."

"Greengrass, Daphne Greengrass." The Slytherin girl stated softly as she admired the cat. Its fur rippling in shades, of black, blue, and purple, it seemed to literally pulse with magic.

"Well Miss Greengrass, you are early, is there anything I can help you with?"

The vision of the male figure from her dream radiating firmly in front, the young woman tries to find the words to ask her new teacher what they could be. Her cheeks already flushing with the remembered heat that his warmth had infused in slumber, the normally confident teen finds herself gathering courage to ask her question.

"Do Fae have...mates?"

Cyra's eyes widen a little bit in surprise at the young woman's question, she can not help but smile as she gestures for Daphne to sit down. Thomas beside her, the older man after having heard what the teen had asked, discreetly goes elsewhere to give them a few moments of privacy.

The cat giving a purring sound of curiosity, it to reluctantly leaped out of the older woman's arms and disappeared in a flare of magic power. Almost as if it was able to use it as well? Still though it was forgotten as the pale haired woman responded to her question with kindness.

"It is meant for another lesson later Miss Greengrass. But the answer to your question is yes. Indeed in a way we do. But I wouldn't call us mates. More like chosen ones."

"What do you mean chosen ones?"

A gentle smile as she looks towards her husband, Cyra speaks with adoration in her eyes as she stares at the tall plain looking man. The Slytherin girl confused as he seemed as if he was nothing to her, the young woman found herself listening as the teacher spoke.

"For us Fae, we can love many and be content. But in time there will be someone whose magic will compliment ours. Their magic will bond with us, make us feel whole, loved, protected. Because, in a way that is that person's true self showing us that they care. Although I can lie and so can my husband. Magic can not." Cyra smiled softly as she looked at her husband.

"But sometimes more often then not, we may not realize, what is happening at first though. If you were to ask my husband Thomas, he could tell you when we first met; I was kicking and screaming the entire time. I didn't want to get involved." She said with humor in her eyes. "In fact I fought against it."

"Why couldn't you?" Daphne asked curiously. "I mean if you didn't want it why couldn't you just say no?"

"The Magic wouldn't let me." Cyra said gently. Shock on the young woman's features, Cyra smiles as she explains. "You see Miss Greengrass, you agree that your family and friends know you quite well correct?"

"Yes."

"Then, do you not think your own body knows you as well?"

"I don't understand."

Smiling softly, Cyra looks at Daphne with a kind gaze. "Your magic, Miss Greengrass, your magic is a part of your body and as you live so does it. It knows you as well. The magic will allow you; your heart's desires should you so wish it, in fact something tells me it has already begun." She stated with a warm look. "Am I right?"

With her cheeks darkening under the Professor's stare, Daphne was startled to hear the gentle laughter of the woman only seconds later. "Miss Greengrass do not worry. What you see is your magic telling you, that the one whom you see is the one whom it has chosen."

"But I can't see him! I just only feel him!"

A thoughtful gaze on her features, Cyra looks to her husband who has heard the Slytherin girl's statement. A shared look of knowledge passing between them, the elder woman turns and smiles softly. "You hear words don't you. Words, that seems to want you to speak to that person the one whom you feel."

"How did you know?"

A warm smile crossing her features, Cyra shakes her head. "I can not say Miss Greengrass, and neither can Thomas. It is best that you both come together on your own."

"You know who he is! The man in my dreams...!"

The pale haired teacher smiles as she nods her head. "Indeed I do Miss Greengrass. Indeed I do. But like how all Fae couples come together. It is up to you to realize who it is that you and your magic seeks. All I can tell you is this; those words that you hear are meant for one specific kind of Fae alone, and when you figure out which kind it is. You will know who the man from your dreams truly is."

That said as other students now more or less came traipsing in; they paused as a house elf appears. Bearing a note, Cyra smiles sadly as she reads it contents. Showing Thomas, the older man sighs sadly.

"So...it has already begun." Thomas said quietly. "These children will have a home in Cadalach Cyra do not worry. I will go myself and speak with them and Dumbledore about their situation."

"Thank you Thomas. It is sad, it is happening, but perhaps this is why so many are awakening. Kris and Abrial both stated that Fae would come forth, when Magic needs them the most. And so many have been awakened now..."

"But all of them need to be taught Cyra." Thomas said quietly. "They may have the power, but they do not have the strength or the control outside of their wands. We need to help them obtain that while we still can, Harry has made progress in re-learning some of their magic."

"I know, I taught him remember." Cyra said cheekily as Thomas grinned. His smile transforming his features into one of intense handsomeness, the pale haired female could not help but surrender to his soft kiss.

"Harry can help those who will mourn catch up." Thomas said softly as he looked at the last of the students arrive, said youth among them, The only ones not there were of course those from Slytherin save for Daphne, as well as two Ravenclaws and a Hufflepuff.

A pained look on their features, for a moment in sorrow, Thomas gestures for Harry to come towards him as Cyra begins the lesson.

The shock and pained sadness on Harry's features evident of what he is told. The youth nods his head to what Thomas has told him. The black haired teen retaking his seat, Cyra could see as the news spread the saddened gazes on the others. A gentle smile on her features, she could feel Seti letting her know he was on his way back with other felines as well.

Manifesting himself as he did from out of nowhere, the tom had taken to her as Bastet had taken to Zee with flair. Being male, he was the other cat's mate and between them, they had steadily been repopulating Cadalach with its main protectors.

The cats emerging as they did with the same flair as Seti had done when he left. The students were startled as Hermione's familiar Crookshanks emerged along with Osiris and 4 other cats as well. The five going to their respective partner, everyone watched as the orange Tom shifted in a gentle flash of light.

When the light dissipated, the students were in awe as Crookshanks seemed to have changed. His fur gleaming orange as it always did, they could see crackling energy of red, pink, and yellow magic sorting itself within the tom's fur.

"How?" Hermione whispered in shock as her beloved pet now resembled these other felines that purred and romped with one another.

"**Because I care, I want to protect you Hermione." **

Her eyes widening, Hermione looks down to see her cat looking at her with ethereal yellow green eyes. "Did you just talk?"

"**No...I sang."** Came a sarcastic reply. **"For being smart, you can be so clueless Hermione. Osiris, Seti, and Bastet offered me a chance to change and become a protector like them but for you. I took it. You got me out of that store and defended me and took care of me when no one else did. I want to return the favor."**

An irate tick emerging at the insult, Hermione looked like she was about to argue with her feline friend. Yet still she could not help but smile at his response. In the meantime, Cyra chuckled as the students were shocked to hear the cat meowing and surprisingly, Hermione understanding,

"Your first lesson is this. These cats in your terms would be considered familiars. But to a Fae, these cats in particular, are protectors, guides... These cats are special. Seti if you please..."

Nodding his head the small cat leaps to the ground and begins to increase in size. His claws becoming bigger, as his body elongates. What looked like a housecat was now something the size of a panther and steadily increasing in size!

Stopping as Cyra approached, the tom shrank back into size and purred in pleasure as he was brought into arms to be cuddled.

"For a Fae, these cats have protected those from our pasts to their very lives. Some even bonded to a bloodline. Bastet, being one who has done so chose to bond with the Finvarra line. Guiding those who she deemed worthy, those she would guide were often the ones chosen to be the next king or queen of the Seelie."

Surprise on the features of many, they watched as the cats stopped playing and began to intermingle with the students sitting around. Sniffing and moving from student to student, eventually 15 cats had chosen the ones that they had sensed needed their aide.

Among them Neville, who found himself with a tom that curled on his lap named Horus. All black except for the tips of his ears which pulsed gold and green, the only thing Neville could say, was the feline had told him that he likes catnip tea and expects a lot of it once his new friend starts to grow it.

The other feline though that many notices was the pure white one with black eyes that had chosen the Head girl. Calling her Seshat, the feline had nuzzled the young woman with a regal air as she hopped onto Daphne's lap and promptly declared the Slytherin girl her partner and that was it.

Sparing a look towards Osiris whose tail was swishing with interest towards the white cat. When said feline dismissed him as Daphne was prone to do Harry as well as other boys, said tomcat growled in irritation as it definitely wanted this white cat's attention.

Cyra and Thomas watching the two cats with interest as their student and possible bonded partners struggle to keep them from going at one another. The two Fae Professors resist the urge to giggle.

The magic both had at their disposal was already starting its push for both Harry and Daphne....

His cold death magic...and her warm flame... Polar opposites and yet both needing the other _to exist as a whole_.


End file.
